Fantasy Chronicles: Reality Check
by Willmaster
Summary: Part 1 of the Fantasy Chronicles. Sora took the path to Daylight. Riku took the path to Dawn. Xemnas took the path to Midnight. Who will take the twilight path of Dusk? [Read&Review please, all forms of responce wealcome, 11 IS UP!]
1. Prologue

"_You're giving me,_

_Too many things lately._

_You're all I need, Oh._

_You smiled at me,_

_And said…"_

"_Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."_

"_Gimme a break Kairi…"_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

_No, I don't think life is quite that simple…"_

"_You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you Riku?"_

"_Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."_

"_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go."_

"_You know, Riku has changed…"_

"_Sora, let's take the raft and go, just the two of us…"_

"_What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."_

"_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on…"_

"_I can't wait, once we set sail, it'll be great…"_

"_A storm? Oh no, the raft!"_

"_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…_

_Hold me,_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on…_

_Regardless of warning,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…"_

"_You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

"_Kairi, remember what you said? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

"_I know you will!"_

"_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say,_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go."_


	2. Chapter 1

1.

Jack awoke with a start, cold sweat forming on his brow. For the hundredth time in the last year, he had the most bizarre dream; a haunting song with people and places that felt like memories, not creations of his subconscious. Jack pushed the damp sheet of himself and headed for the shower. It was five in the morning, the sun just starting to peek innocently over the horizon. Jack lived in an apartment with his older brother, Mike. Their parents had died long ago, and as soon as Mike became eighteen, he pulled Jack out of adoption and rented a flat. After a long time of hard work, they both pulled enough money together to buy an apartment in the city. They had been there for two years and Mike, now 20, had a high paying job at a computer development plant, as well as being an electrician in his spare time.

Jack opened the door to the bathroom, the white light hitting his eyes like a hammer to the head. Mike was away for the month in Germany, attending a convention on new technology, so Jack had the place to himself. He stripped off and stepped into the hot shower. The water ran through his long black hair and down his slight frame. He never set much store bodybuilding, but Jack's body seemed to find its physical strength from somewhere besides bulky muscle. Jack washed his hair and stood under the steaming water for some time, going over the strange dream.

_There where always three people in every dream; a young brunet, Sora. A girl of about the same age with fiery red hair, Kairi, and another boy, slightly older, with long silver hair and aqua eyes, Riku. Their names came to Jack as easily as if he had known them all his life, but they weren't exactly normal names in England. There where scenes of an island with sandy beaches and secret caves. Flashes of the three teens running around, play fighting other kids, collecting objects for some unknown purpose. The dreams had started with just this, but then they became longer. The island engulfed in a storm while a black vortex swirled above. The older teen, Riku, engulfed in darkness, the younger, Sora, pulling back with a large silver and gold key, Kairi disappearing, hordes of small black creatures. The island disappeared, Sora found himself in another place, another world. Jack sighed. The dreams had only concluded within the last week. Rapid flashes of Sora and two others on different worlds, meeting many people, including his friends from the island. Riku consumed with darkness, Kairi a lifeless shell. A body without a…what was it all about…hearts? Countless strange dark creatures defeated by the key Sora wielded; the Keyblade. Sora finding Kairi at last, along with six other girls, all princesses. An epic battle with a now possessed Riku and a dark Keyblade, the unveiling of the villain behind it all, Sora sealing the keyhole to darkness, but not after becoming a heartless creature himself, only to be saved by Kairi. A promise made, a lucky charm given for safe keeping. Another climatic battle with the villainous Ansem, the lord of darkness. The final door, the door to the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. A bright light, blinding Ansem, the return of a thought lost friend, the sealing of the final door to darkness and the destroyed worlds returned, including the island…_

_Jack stood, mesmerised by the final flash of the dream._

_On the White Plains surrounding Kingdom Hearts, the sand of the Destiny Island formed, rebuilding. Kiri stood on the amassing sand, Sora on the plains. The holding of hands, a final desperate touch filled with an unspoken but undeniable love. A sense of great sorrow as a final promise is made…_

"_Kairi, remember what you said? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

_The grip lost, the burst of faint emotional music on the air, both parties stand back as the world separate, taking them further and further away. On the reforming Island, Kiri finding the scratched marks made on the cave walls on days far past. Sora's addition of the fabled fruit being offered to Kairi. Tears silently running down her cheeks_.

Jack snapped from his dazed state. The water had stopped. He stood completely dry, bar the hot tears that cascaded down his face. He shook himself of the sorrowful feeling left by the dream, and returned to his own problems.

The street where always clear early in the morning. Jack loved to walk the city streets as dawn broke. This morning though, he was sprinting along the roads. A hard run to get thoughts and feeling out of his system. Running until the pain was everything that could be felt, to pull away from an ever greater pain. Jack ran like this once a year, on the same day every year. It was the day his beloved Ann ceased to be. She was attacked late at night after leaving a friends house. No one knew what attacked her, but whatever or whoever it was left claw marks in her skin. She was found and brought to hospital. They treated her and physically, she was repaired, but for some reason, she had slipped into a coma. Dozens of tests, scans and observations showed no brain damage, and thus no reason for her lack of mental activity. Jack remembered the doctor's final analysis.

"_Her body continues to live, but her mind is gone. It's as if her soul has been removed. The girl in that bed is no longer Ann, per se, but her physical body. Ann's personality, her mind is elsewhere. The girl in there is just a body. A Nobody, if you will."_

Jack stopped in the street, panting. The memories came flooding into his mind. Ann was currently in a state of cryogenic suspension. Her body was kept in a large cold room and kept alive by nutrient tubes. She could breathe by herself, but other than that she was completely devoid of activity. Her eyes remained closed. Sensors attached to her waiting for any sign of activity. Jack remained hopeful that one day she would awaken.

Jack returned to the apartment, locking the door behind him. School was out since a local gang burned it down, so Jack had little to do. Suddenly an idea sparked in his head. Jack had been taking various fighting lessons since he was ten. He understood how to wield a sword, a staff, num-chucks, Katars, Chakras and Tonfa batons. It had taken him a long time, not to mention various cuts along his arms, to understand the use of each weapon, but he caught on quick. His room was adorned with his practice weapons and some ornamental pieces. He dug around in his draw for a while before pulling out two black belts with a smile. Each belt held twelve throwing knives, small and razor sharp. Strapping on the belts, Jack pulled out a sheet of plywood from behind his bed. It had a paper target showing a well known terrorists face. Jack stood across the room and pulled out a knife. He took aim and threw the knife. It went wide of the target. Sighing, Jack pulled out three more knives, holding one between each finger. With a flick, three knives found themselves embedded in the paper target. Jack chuckled, pulling out another knife.

The night came quickly. Darkness settled over the city, with naught but streetlamps to guide those foolish enough to stay out. In the city, you where out after dark for two reasons. You where drunk, of you where getting drunk. Jack stayed home, feeling a headache coming on. The sharp pain above his right eye meant only one thing. A storm was coming. Sure enough, the havens opened in spectacular fashion, drenching all within reach.

Jack settled in front of the TV for the night. Nothing good was on, just old movies and chat shows. Slowly, bit by bit, Jack fell into a deep sleep, letting his dreams return. As the world dissolved around him, Jack expected the now familiar sound of the haunting music to fill his head. Instead, there was only darkness…

_Jack felt his feet touch ground, as if he had been falling. He was standing on a platform surrounded by a black abyss. A deep, calming voice filled his head._

"_Your world is now connected, but do not fear. From each world there comes a guardian, a defender from the darkness. You seek desperately to return a heart. The light will guide you, but only you can walk the path…."_

_Around him, two objects appeared. One was a door, through which, Jack could see himself asleep on the sofa. The other was a silver sword._

"_What will you do? Will you return to yourself and deny the truth? Or will you choose to fight for all you hold dear?"_

_Jack thought for a second, before reaching a hand towards the sword._

"_Remember, once your path is set, there is no going back."_

_His hand grasped the swords handle. The door disappeared._

"_You have chosen to fight. Your heart is strong, if not pure. Your horizon is broad. You may find help from both light and darkness. Be careful; do not let darkness consume you. Remember, in the darkest depths, a flicker of light remains. Now step into the abyss. Can you do it?"_

_Jack reeled as he took everything in. peering over the edge, Jack gulped. He wasn't afraid of heights, he was afraid of the floor rising to meet him. Shrugging, he stepped into the darkness._

_He tumbled through the blackness, freefalling with no end in sight. As he fell, the voice came to him again._

"_The closer to light you get, the larger your shadow becomes. Keep a steady pace, and you will survive. Keep your goal in focus, ever when your are unsure of what your goal is. The heart you seek is out there. Find the Keyblade, it will show you the way. On you rest's the hearts of your world. Your journey begins at sunrise."_

_Jack looked down and saw a shape looming out of the darkness. Squinting, he realised it was himself on the couch, sleeping. The gap between them closed, and Jack braced for impact._

Outside, as Jack slept, the storm raged. Lightning scorched the sky and thunder rolled over the city. Not a wisp of wind could be felt though, nor a cloud found in the sky.

As a fork of lightning illuminated the sky, Jack awoke with a start.


	3. Chapter 2

2.

Jack zipped up his black Denim jacket and raised the soft hood against the wind. It was midday and Jack needed to get out of the apartment. He met a friend in a music store and went for coffee. Tim was the dependable type; always there when you needed a friend. This was one such time for Jack. He stirred his espresso slowly as Jack waxed lyrical about his weird dreams, his brother's job, and the one subject he knew he had to face.

"Look hun', I know it's hard, but I know you. You'll live through it." Tim said, resting an assuring hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack smiled. Tim was as camp as they came. He had a boyfriend from America who was attending the local university. Jack had known Tim since he was five, and Jack had been the first one Tim had told about…his preferred lifestyle. The result was a stronger friendship and Tim finally getting a boyfriend. Jack had nothing against gay people, as long as they didn't try it with him.

"Thanks Tim…I just don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't come through…" Jack said, pushing his coffee away.

Jack and Tim spent the day hanging around the shops, Tim constantly trying to get Jack a stupid shirt. Jack eventually gave in and bought a black T-shirt with a strange quote written on it: "Shut your mouth, or I will fuck it."

Tim settled on a similar shirt, but with "I have found God…" written on it. Jack nearly died laughing when Tim put it on and turned around. On the back it read: "…He's in my bed with a sore arse."

After the sun went down, Jack and Tim fake ID'd themselves into a bar, where Tim treated him to a few beers. Before Jack knew it, his vision was blurred and he was stumbling out of the bar, Tim bouncing along behind him.

"Jack…Jack, Jack, Jack…Why don't you come back to mine? You can sleep the night an' we can…hehehe…we can play dare or truth…or is it truth or dare? Anyways…c'mon, I'll show you…" Tim slurred, grabbing Jacks hand and pulling him. Jack's giddy mind was willing to go, but part of him knew he needed to get home.

"No…Tim? TIM! I need to bail man…got to get home and sleep…sleep is good right now." Jack said, trying to think clear.

"Sleep with ME!" Tim burst out, laughing.

"Get…lost Tim. I am going home like a good little turnip…TURNIP???? I mean, boy. Good little boy…man I'm pissed." Jack said, walking into a wall. Tim shrugged, gave him a long hug, shrugged again and hugged the lamp post next to him, and staggered off home.

Jack walked the dark streets, laughing at random things.

"Oh man…am I ever far gone…way to much booze…and why a _gay _bar? Oh well, sucks to be him, and he sucks…I think…EWWWWW! DON'T THINK, DON'T THINK!!! Shut up brain, or I'll remove you!" Jack said to himself. He passed a row of shops, and stopped to look at himself in the window. His eyes where blurry and his face was defiantly slack jawed. He was drunk, no question. Well, there where no questions when he suddenly lurched and became reacquainted with his lunch.

"Oh shit, I'm done for now. Technicolor glass in naught point two seconds. Bad belly, very bad belly."

Jack walked on, turning randomly down streets he didn't know.

"Right Sherlock, where the hell am I now?" Jack said, facing a brick wall and scratching his head. He had walked down an ally, not knowing it was a dead end. He felt his head get light, his eyes rolling a little.

"Oh shit bricks…" he said before dropping to the floor, unconscious.

"OWWWWWWW…bloody hell, my head…damn you, sleep." Jack said, sitting up and opening his eyes. It was still dark, but the first rays of light where peeping over the clouds.

Jack tried to stand up, but fell back to the floor.

"Why does the floor feel like jelly?" Jack asked no one. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of beer bottle caps. He had a thing for keeping them.

"Oh, _that's_ why…"

Jack hauled himself to his feet and looked around. Something odd caught his eye. Of the few remaining stars in the sky, the brightest suddenly flickered out like a snuffed flame.

Jack hardly had time to register his own interest before his eyes started to roll again, and he fell backwards against the wall. Except the wall wasn't hard brick. It felt soft, like a pillow. Jack looked to the side, and saw the wall had been replaced with a black mist.

"Hold on, where has my wall gone off to?" Jack asked stupidly as tendrils of mist wrapped themselves around his waist. Jacks head felt light once more. He fell back through the black mist, enveloped completely. As the sun rose above the horizon, the mist dissipated, leaving the brick wall intact.

Jack felt as though he was falling. Wind ruffled his long hair, his hood flapping around at his neck. He couldn't see, but he could hear wind whistling past his ears. Something soft lapping at his fingers and neck, caressing his face almost lovingly…

No more wind, just a soft hum of a computer. Far off voices filtered through the distortion that filled Jacks head.

"Where did you find him?" A girl; soft and caring.

"Behind the Moogles shop." A man; low voiced and brooding.

"He doesn't look so good…I wonder where he's from." Another girl, different to the first.

"The poor lad looks as if he's had a bad run in with a barrel of ale." Another man, old fashioned English. Jack heard no more. He blacked out again.

"Bugger me…" Jack said, as the full force of the hangover hit him.

"No thank you." A voice said. Jack's eyes burst open as he jumped up, looking around. The voice came from a girl in a pink dress, who was sat on a chair next to the bed he had ungraciously launched himself off.

"It's nice to see you awake finally." The girl said, standing up.

"Holy hell…I must've gotten stoned as well as drunk. I'm seeing things." Jack said, staring.

"I don't know what _stoned_ is, but trust me, I'm real." The girl said. She was a little taller than Jack, with long brown hair and gleaming eyes.

"Okay, I have one question…" Jack started, rubbing his temples.

"Let me guess, it's either; "Who are you?" or "Where am I?"." the girl said.

"No, its "where can I get a glass of water to remove this hangover?" actually" Jack said.

The door to the room burst open and an old man in a long blue cloak walked in holding a glass in one hand and a long wooden wand in the other.

"I knew it was drink. Here you go lad, one pint of water. I dare say you've seen a few pints to many of late, but this one should fix you up." The old man said, handing Jack the glass. He drained it, setting the glass down on a table.

"Thank you." Jack said, shaking his head clear. "Now, not to seem ungrateful, but where am I and who are you guys?" Jack said.

They all sat around a table and laid it out. The girl in pink was Aerith, a healer. The old man was Merlin, a magician from medieval England. Two other men showed up, one was slightly older than Jack, with long brown hair, a leather jacket and a scar across his face. He was called Leon. The other was much older, with short blond hair. He was called Cid. Apparently, Leon had found Jack unconscious behind a shop and brought him back to Merlin's house.

"I don't get it…one minute I'm drunk as a German, and the next I'm in some house surrounded by a healer, whatever that is, and a guy who died hundreds of years ago…hell, am I even _in_ Leeds anymore?" Jack asked, confused.

"No, you're in Hollow Bastion, a different world to yours. When I found you, a dark portal was closing in the wall. I assumed you had fallen through a passage of darkness and landed behind that shop." Leon said.

Jack was about to announce he was in need of another few beers, but suddenly it all clicked. The dreams, Sora, Riku, Kiri, the black creatures, Ansem…Kingdom Hearts…the voice…

Jacks eyes widened.

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you would catch on." The man called Merlin said.

Jack told them everything. Everything about the dreams, the ally, his night out, Ann…everything. They understood it all, and explained about how it all started. Ansem the Wise studying the darkness in people's hearts accidentally opened the door to darkness and unleashed the Heartless. Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade, had been torn from his friends and world by the darkness. Within the hour, Jack understood everything. Then the name King Mickey came up.

Jack laughed and started to sing the Mickey Mouse song, but stopped when everyone stared at him.

"What?" Jack said, innocently.

Through the open door behind him, King Mickey walked in. Jack turned around, saw nothing and shrugged. A split second later, his head snapped round, eyes wide at the small figure with large round ears and a tail. King Mickey Mouse smiled, unzipping the long (or short) black coat he wore. Jack fainted in his seat.

"Gosh, is he gonna be okay?"

Jack opened his eyes. He was still sat at the table, but now he was joined by the newly arrived King Mickey. Jack took one look before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Why am I sat at a table with a cartoon character and a load of people from Japanese anime?" Jack said to no one.

"What do you mean?" Leon said, leaning forward.

"Where I come from, Mickey Mouse is a cartoon character made by Disney, and you guys are from computer games and CGI anime films." Jack said looking, once more, confused.

King Mickey rested his chin on his hand and thought. Suddenly, he smiled.

"That's because you are from a parallel dimension." Mickey said. "If what you say is true, that in your world, I and the others don't exist in reality, then you must be from another dimension. The darkness must be spreading through the boundaries of space time. You come from another side of reality. Another side, another story."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Man, have I taken a dive in the deep end. One very deep dive."


	4. Chapter 3

3.

He accepted it. No point in denial, acceptance always came eventually, and he thought he could do without the anger part. Jack was trapped in a parallel dimension with Mickey Mouse and a load of fantasy fighters. He also accepted that Ann was not in a coma. She was without a heart. The thing that had attacked her must have been a Heartless. Mickey explained that when they attack, Heartless take peoples hearts, their essence, leaving an empty shell of body and personality. What's left behind is another Heartless creature and a Nobody: a being without a heart. Mickey told Jack that in order to get Ann back, he would have to find her heart and rejoin it with her Nobody. Nobody's where found in the World That Never Was; a city in perpetual night created by darkness. He also said that Ann's Nobody most likely had a different personality to the Ann Jack knew.

Jack spent the next two weeks at Merlin's house, learning all he could. Another guy showed up, Cloud, but he hardly ever spoke. When he did, it was only a word or two, and they where mostly reserved for Leon. King Mickey left the same day he arrived, without a word he just left. The others didn't notice.

By helping out rebuilding the local castle that had been destroyed, Jack had amassed enough money to buy a sword. Everyone in the town carried some sort of weapon, and with good reason; the Heartless where everywhere. Jack had gotten jumped more than once by the black smoky beings. Around the corner from Merlin's house was a small shopping square. With fore shops. An armour shop, a blacksmith and an "accessory" shop, which sold various items. He entered the armour shop and was greeted by one of the villagers. After going through everything from robes to chain-mail, Jack bought a pair of black boots, a side cloak, like the one Cloud always had, and a black leather glove adorned with metal plates and claws. His biggest challenge came at the blacksmiths. The range of weapons was incredible. The shop owner showed Jack anything that interested him, but for some reason seemed eager for him to look at a specific item of sale. It was a straight black sword, just longer than arms length and what Jack recognised as a handgun. The sword looked like a modern Japanese blade, matt black and deadly sharp. The hilt was bound in purple leather and the blade felt cold to the touch, despite the warm shop. The only thing separating the blade from the hilt was a curled spike that came away from the butting edge of the blade that would divert any other sword away from the user's hand. Other than that, there was no other protection; this sword was for a skilled user. The pistol was silver in colour and bared a striking resemblance to a weapon used by a videogame character. It was a customised Colt 1911 with shaped handgrips, a ten inch barrel and an engraved slide. The pistol came in a black leather holster that attached to the thigh.

"Why do you seem so keen to get rid of these weapons?" Jack asked the shop owner.

"Well…not many people…that is to say, no one wants them, and nor do I. These weapons aren't like anything else. They where found in the dark realm. The sword absorbs the hearts of anything it kills, strengthening the wielder, and the gun fires dark energy rounds. The sword can be summoned at will by the owner. They're dark things, no one fully knows what they can do, and I don't want them any longer." The owner said.

Jack remembered the voice from his dreams: _"You may find help from both light and darkness…"_

Jack bought them. No sooner had he grasped the hilt, he felt the blades dissolve and a wisp of soft black smoke absorbed into his hands. Jack belted on the holster and examined the pistol. It fit his hand perfectly, and although looked heavy, it was quite light. Jack left the shop and relieved owner, his cloak blowing in the wind.

Jack walked into Merlin's house, examining the metal plated glove he had bought. It fit perfectly, and the metal talons where sharp. Leon, Cid and another girl, Yuffi sat around a large computer. Cloud stood in the corner, arms crossed, deep in thought. When he saw Jack, a rare thing happened. He smiled.

"Copying my style huh?" He said, indicating the side cloak. "I used to have a glove just like that as well, come to think of it."

Jack shrugged.

"I didn't notice they where similar" Jack said. It was true, the cloaks where almost identical, except that Cloud's was black. Jack's was dark purple, like the night sky.

"So what did you get?" Leon asked, turning from the computer screen.

Jack pulled out his pistol and set it down on the table. Leon picked it up and examined it.

"This is quite a gun…high calibre, selective fire action, reinforced slide…the works." Leon said, turning the gun in his hands. Jack looked puzzled.

"Selective fire?" Jack asked. He didn't know much about guns, except from videogames.

Leon pointed to a small switch on the side of the gun. It was positioned so his thumb could easily press it.

"This gun can fire either one shot for every trigger pull, or a constant stream of rounds for however long the trigger is pressed. To fire a single round t you just pull the trigger. For full auto you have to hold down that latch and pull, that's why it's so easy to reach." Leon explained.

"It seems to fire energy based rounds, so chances are this thing has a charged shot function."

Jack understood what he was saying, but was still apprehensive. He had never fired a gun before. Shrugging, Jack flexed his hand, summoning the black sword. Leon jumped back in shock as the blade formed in a haze of black smoke in Jacks hands.

"Well, well, well… this is a surprise. I see you have a thing for dark weapons. That blade isn't something you can usually buy. In fact, it's one of a kind. That blade is the Nobody form of the Dark Keyblade, made from the hearts of princesses. When the Keyblade was destroyed, that blade remained. From what I can gather, it seems to exist to serve the wielder, not a specific purpose like the Dark Keyblade. All I can say is be careful with it. No one knows what it can do. From the look of it, you can augment it with key-chains like the Keyblade." Jack looked at the hilt of the sword, and sure enough, a small hole in the metal was present for some sort of attachment.

"Leon, I have a little problem…" Jack said, dismissing the sword. "I can use a sword to a limited extent, but I've never used a gun before, let alone both."

Leon smiled, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Cloud, grab your sword. Jack needs a little training."

The training consisted of three parts. Leon instructed him in using the pistol, which turned out to fire dark matter blasts, with ammunition taken from the Heartless it destroyed, Cloud instructed him on various sword fighting styles, and then Leon came in and helped out in using both weapons at once. It was pretty much a unique fighting style. "You'll just have to go with your instinct" Cloud had said.

They trained behind the large castle, on a flat piece of ground. Leon set up wooden poles for Jack to fire at while Cloud drew out a large circle in the ground with his sword.

Jack stood in front of a wooden pole, and gripped the pistol in his left hand, as Leon had instructed him to. The pistol was very light, despite its size, and felt very stable. He fired at the pole. The gun gave a light kick and a flack of black light erupted from the muzzle as the slide shot back and forth again. The wood pole shook at the projectile hit home, making little more than a dent in the food. Jack looked at the pistol, confused. Leon smiled as he caught on.

"Don't worry, its probably not been used in a while. Its power will be down until it absorbs fresh darkness, which is good for us, in terms of practice."

Jack fired again. It was actually very easy. Rather than aim, he just pointed and the rounds went where he wanted them to go. It made for very quick shooting, even more so when he switched to automatic.

The day passed by in a flurry of shots, blocks, lunges and swipes. As the sun went down, Jack prepared for the final test, devised by Cloud. He stood with his pistol holstered and without his sword. Leon and Cloud stood opposite him. They bowed and the two older teen raised their swords; one impossibly large and brutal, one graceful with a hidden trick.

Jack watched as Cloud moved around one side, sword raised, and Leon held back, waiting to rush in. Cloud darted in towards Jack, blade raised high. Jack moved, bringing his arm up to intercept the incoming bodily amputation. The black blade materialised in a heartbeat, clashing with the silver Buster. Leon darted in, Just as Jack knew he would, blade held behind his trailing side, ready for an uppercut. Jack flicked his blade, using the built up tension between the swords to propel himself over Clouds head. The Buster sword crashed into the ground as Jack landed on his knee. Suddenly, the Gunblade was bearing down on him. Jack parried the strike, sweeping his foot out to get some space between himself and Leon. Back on his feet, Cloud swung his sword, nearly taking Jacks head off. Jack ducked just in time, reaching for his gun. Jumping back from the older teens, Jack caught his breath. There was something intoxicatingly addictive about this form of fighting. He was enjoying it.

Leon jumped high into the air, aiming his blade at Jacks skull. At the same moment, Cloud hurled his sword like a spear. Jack watch as, in one eye, a blade descended form the sky, and in the other, a blade streaked towards him. He acted. Bringing his sword up across his body in a sweeping motion, he fell to one side, twisting onto his back. With a clang and flash of sparks, Jacks sword deflected Clouds incoming Buster. Bringing his gun around, Jack fired a stream of rounds at the falling silver streak. A yelp of pain. The Gunblade fell point first into the ground beside Jack. Its owner hit the ground, clutching his hand. Jack got up, replaced his gun and pulled the Gunblade form the ground. Cloud knelt beside Leon, looking over his wound.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, worriedly.

Leon caught his breath before looking up at the younger teen.

"You shot it right out of my hand while deflecting a blow that would cripple a tank…how did you do that?" Leon asked, looking bewildered.

"I…I just did." Jack stammered, realising what had happened. Cloud, having recovered his sword, looked down at Jack.

"Let's go. There's noting more Leon or I can teach you."


	5. Chapter 4

4.

Aside from rebuilding the local castle, Jack spent most of his time either reading Merlin's books on Heartless or practicing with his weapons. One day, Cloud came in without a word, sat down and talked to no one. Eventually, Jack asked Aireth what his problem was.

"Oh, that…well, I guess you should know. Cloud is looking for someone, a man called Sephiroth. They have history together. Sephiroth is the opposite if Cloud, the embodiment of the darkness in Clouds heart. They won't stop until either is dead, but Sephiroth is almost invincible. He has died and been resurrected more than a dozen times. Cloud won't stop until he is dead for good, and vice versa."

As shear bad fortune would have it, the day Jack learned of the One Winged Angel was the day he met him. Jack had been shooting at wooden posts again, completely destroying them as his gun was now fully charged thanks to many destroyed Heartless. As Jack set up a new post, he glanced out across the deep ravine that separated the town and another castle, completely in ruins. There was a jut of rock to one side of the ravine facing him. It was on this jut that Jack saw the glint of sunlight reflecting off a blade. Intrigued, Jack cocked his gun and set off towards the ravine path.

Jack had only just reached the open ravine when he was intercepted by Cloud. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in a year. This was partly true, since Jack had started living in a house rented by himself, Cloud and Leon. They made it a rule for everyone to be in by midnight unless others where given prior notice. Cloud hadn't been in the past week, so it was safe to assume, from this and his appearance that he hadn't slept that week.

"Cloud, where you heading?" Jack asked, noticing the coincidence of both their directions of travel.

"I know where the object of my search is. I'm going to finish this little quest once and for all." Cloud replied, eyes set on the pathway to the rocky platform.

"Cloud, look at yourself. I don't know Sephiroth personally, but if what I've heard is true, if you go there in that condition, you'll be taken away in several body bags." Jack said, trying to rationalise.

"I don't care. All I care about is fighting him. It's all I live for."

Sephiroth stood at the edge of the small cliff, looking out over the town. He didn't notice the two figures lurking in the shadows, arguing.

"Look Cloud, I'm going to go out there first, to try and sort this out. _You_ are going to stay here and drink this potion stuff, in case you _do_ have to go out there." Jack said, handing Cloud a bottle of green liquid.

"He'll kill you before you blink. This is my fight, stay out of it." Cloud scowled.

"If I can beat your ass when you're _with_ Leon, I think I can hold my own. Now, _sit and drink that stuff._" Jack said, pushing Cloud down to a chunk of rock. He scowled once more, before opening the bottle. Jack walked out into the clearing, letting the wind ruffle his hair. The man before him was tall, with long silver hair. In his hand, he held an impossibly long sword, well over ten feet long. Jack tried not to think how sharp it would be. He stepped forward.

Sephiroth had heard every word said between Cloud and the new boy. In fact, he was impressed by the boy's willingness to effectively sacrifice himself for Cloud. He admired the boy's futile courage. He turned to face the brave child.

"You are either amazingly brave, or incredibly stupid to face me. Most people die at the sight of me." Sephiroth said. It was true; all he had known was death and destruction at his own hands. It was beginning to bore him, the life he led. The only thing he lived for now was Clouds destruction, or his death. Jack stood firm, if not slightly afraid.

"I don't know you very well, but I do know this. You have done terrible thing for no reason. You have killed and destroyed on a whim but it ends now. I know you and Cloud need each other, like day needs night, and I wonder what you would do if you succeeded in killing Cloud. You wouldn't have a reason for being. Cloud _has_ a reason to live. He is loved and understood. I won't let you kill him, not when he has a lot to live for." Jack said, watching the man's expression turn from a blank canvas, to a masterpiece of thought. Jack knew he had sparked a thought in the older man.

"Only Cloud has ever defeated me, and even then, my body can heal any damage, as long as a single cell remains." Sephiroth said, smirking. The boy was truly an incredible being. Not only had he dared to speak in suck a way, but what he had said mad Sephiroth ponder his existence, if only for a moment.

Jack summoned his sword.

"I defeated Cloud in a two on one fight when he was paired with another fighter of equal skill, and this blade absorbs the darkness of Heartless. In the case of living beings, it absorbs their heart. I'd wager that your body can't replicate that." Jack said, running his hand over the black blade.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. This boy had defeated Cloud. He was something else. If he spoke the truth, Sephiroth wanted to test him.

"You come here and dear to assume you know the reason for my existence. Then you have he gall to threaten me. Very well, boy, lets see how you fair."

Sephiroth lunged.

Back in the cave, Cloud listened sadly as the clash of metal echoed through the passage. He dared not look. After minutes of clashing blades and a series of gunshots, a yell of pain rang out. Cloud grabbed his sword.

Hours later, Jack lay back on his soft bed, dangling a small object above his eyes. He let his mind wander over the titanic battle that had occurred that day…

"_Very well, boy, let's see how you fair."_

_Sephiroth lunged._

_Jacks pupils widened as the ten foot blade was upon him in a second. In a burst of smoke, his sword appeared and swiped at the incoming impalement. The sword was deflected. Jack turned, grabbing his sword and pulling out his pistol in one motion. His cloak billowed as he dropped to one knee and let off a round. It sparked of Sephiroths blade harmlessly. The silver haired man twisted, bringing his blade around once more. Jack parried and jumped to avoid loosing his torso. It seemed like a morbid dance. The tip of the long blade was everywhere at once, and Jack had to fight to keep blocking. He jumped high over Sephiroths head, hoping to catch him off guard, but the blade followed him. Jack had to resort to using his pistol after his sword arm became numb, using bullets to deflect the blade. He landed and rolled, firing off a stream of rounds. Sephiroth spun his blade at super sonic speeds, deflecting the rounds. Jack stood, shaking feeling back to his sword arm. He was never going to land a hit at this rate; Sephiroths sword gave him too much range. Close up however…_

_The silver blade swung again. This time, Jack blocked and held steady. The tension between the blades rose. Jack, keeping his sword firmly against the other, ran at Sephiroth. He had time to watch the older mans face change from calm precision to surprise. As he ran, Jack fired off a round. It struck Sephiroth square in the chest._

_Now past Sephiroths effective range, Jack could get past his defence. The two fighters where practically nose to nose as Jack jumped and ducked under the blade, since vertical strikes where now out of the question. In a daring move, Jack kicked out at Sephiroths sword hand, knocking the blade away. Sephiroths eyes widened as a blast of gunfire shot the blade from his grip and Jack back flipped away. Sephiroth assessed the situation. He was disarmed and being held at gunpoint. He could have lunged for his sword, but for the boy who stood above it. He had never known someone so daring in battle, except Cloud. This boy had gotten past his defences. Even as the wound healed, Sephiroth registered the pain and impact of that shot. He was, effectively, beaten_

_Jack picked up the fallen sword, keeping his gun trained on Sephiroth. It was heavy, with the centre of balance being somewhere in the middle of the blade, not at the hilt. It was indeed a beautiful weapon. Jack registered the disbelief and shock in the older mans eyes. He saw the fear._

"_You fight without emotion or necessity. To you, death is all. I could kill you now, but I won't." Jack said, having an idea spark in his head. "I think you still have a use to serve other than useless killing." _

_Sephiroth failed to keep his calm poster. His brow arched in surprise._

"_Why? You have me at your mercy. You said yourself, I have done terrible things. Wouldn't death be what I deserve?" Sephiroth asked, not understanding the boys meaning._

"_If I kill you, how will you learn? No, I think deep inside you want more than your life holds. Plus…I'm not a murderer." Jack said. He holstered his gun and approached the one winged angel. He held out the sword, hilt first._

_Sephiroth took the sword slowly. All thought of killing this boy had gone from his mind. In fact, Sephiroth felt an unfamiliar feeling. It was like this boy knew him more than he knew himself._

"_My fight with Cloud will still take place." Sephiroth said._

"_I know, an in a way, it has too. But like I said, Cloud has something worth fighting for. Do you?"_

_Jack stepped back, seeing the confusion on the older mans face._

"_Who are you?" Sephiroth asked. Jack stuck out his hand._

"_My name is Jack."_

_Sephiroth shook his hand and Jack turned to leave._

"_Wait."_

_Sephiroth fumbled with his shoulder before pulling away one of the metal plates that shielded his shoulder. From his pocket, he drew a small pendant. Jack turned back to face him._

"_You defeated me. You got past my defence. It's only right you have something to show for it. Take this armour. It has protected me, now it will protect you. This pendant has been mine since before I can remember. Maybe you can find a use for it…"_

_Jack hesitated before taking the offered items. He spoke once more before leaving._

"_Find something to live for. When you find it, come find me. Maybe I can help you become more."_

_Jack walked away. He passed Cloud on his way out, who looked stunned to see him alive, not to mention holding a piece of Sephiroths armour. As he passed by, Jack had a second to whisper a piece of advice._

"_Get close, under his guard."_

_Cloud nodded and walked out purposefully. Seconds later, Jack heard the clash of metal once more._

Jack sighed, remembering it all. The pendant was half a Ying-Yang, the black half with a white dot. It suited Sephiroth; darkness with spec of light somewhere. It was a wild guess, but Jack thought maybe Cloud had the opposite piece. Jack swung from his bed and summoned his sword. Carefully, he clipped the pendant to the hilt of the blade.

In a shimmer of black smoke, the blade lengthened and curved. The end result was a blade almost identical to Sephiroths, except shorter. The blade knew not to hinder its wielder, so the balance was shifted to the hilt. Jack smiled, dismissing the sword, now a dark Katana.

Jack awoke the next morning to the sound and smell of cooking eggs. After dressing and fitting the shoulder plate, he descended the stairs. Leon stood at the kitchen door, mouth hanging open.

"Leon, what's going on man?" Jack asked. Leon just gaped and pointed.

Cloud was cooking breakfast for them all, and a big one too.

They ate at the table, talking and joking. It turned out, Cloud had defeated Sephiroth. As far as Cloud could tell, he was finished once and for all. He had brought back Sephiroths sword as proof.

As they ate, Jack picked up a piece of mail addressed to him. It was written in green ink.

_Jack,_

_You defeated me. I accept that. Cloud defeated me. I accept that also. You have proven to me that strength is not always found in the sword. I have decided to do as you suggested and look for something to live for. _

_I do not understand how your words affected me so, nor do I understand why you where willing to let me live. I intend to return this favour, and maybe I have found someone I might dare to one day call a friend._

_Tell cloud that he has won. I no longer wish to fight him, he has indeed destroyed me. I cannot change who I am, but I can change what I do. _

_Until we next meet, Jack._

_Sephiroth._

Jack read the letter slowly. Cloud looked up from his plate.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jack handed him the letter.

"Look who it's from." Jack said.

Clouds eyes darted to the bottom of the paper. Suddenly they grew dark.

"I knew it…" Cloud said, standing to leave.

"Cloud, read the letter." Jack said.

Cloud read it. His eyes slowly went from stone hard to their normal state.

"Maybe…I'm more like him than I thought. If he can accept defeat…maybe I can accept victory without death." Cloud said, slowly. He gave back the letter and turned to the stove.

"Anyone want more eggs?"


	6. Chapter 5

5.

It was Jacks sixth week in Hollow Bastion. On one cold day, he was suddenly reminded of his quest. Sora and the Keyblade arrived at Merlins house.

Jack had just walked in from the cold. It had begun to snow in Hollow Bastion as the season changed to winter. Pulling off his overcoat, Jack went to get a seat by the fire. Unfortunately, all the seats where taken by a young boy with spiky brown hair, a duck in blue and a strangely dresses dog.

"Ah, there you are Jack. Did you find what you where looking for?" Merlin asked, looking up from his book.

"No. Ansems computer didn't have any information on finding lost hearts. I'm going to take another look tomorrow." Jack said, sighing.

Sora looked over his shoulder at Jack. Merlin stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Ah, Jack, this is Sora, the Keyblade Bearer. Sora, meet Jack, a new friend of ours from another world."

Jack smiled, offering out his hand. The brunet broke into a wide smile, taking Jacks hand and shaking it with enthusiasm.

"Where are you from?" Sora asked, still shaking Jacks hand.

"Erm...as far as I can tell a parallel dimension." Jack said, taking back his hand.

"Wow, so not just another world, a completely different universe!" Sora exclaimed, practically bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah…I guess."

Jack left the house for a walk, heading out to the ravine side. He had just sat down when Sora appeared from behind a rock.

"I heard about your girlfriend, by the way." Sora said carefully.

"Did you now…" Jack said, not turning round.

"I'm kind of in the same situation. I'm looking for someone too. Maybe he's lost his heart, I don't know."

Jack shrugged.

"Merlin told me how you got here. The dreams you had. It was the same for me. It was so weird, one minute I'm with my friends, the next I'm torn away to another world." Sora said, sitting beside Jack.

"If you want, you can come with us; me, Donald and Goofy. I think maybe you'll find your girlfriends heart faster that way. Heartless seem to be attracted to the Keyblade, so maybe she will too. It's up to you, but I wouldn't mind some…_human_ company. I mean, don't get me wrong, Donald and Goofy are great friends, but…c'mon, ones a duck and the others a dog. Besides, I think you could do with a friend right about now."

Jack pondered this for a while. It was true, the voice in his dream had told him to go with the Keyblade, and he was no closer to his goal in Hollow Bastion. It was indeed time to move on.

"Okay…I'll go with you guys."

One more trip to the clothes shop had Jack now finally happy with his appearance. He stood in front of a mirror, secretly admiring the reflection. He had bought a new piece of armour for his right arm that complimented the shoulder plate from Sephiroth and the talon tipped glove. His cloak billowed as usual in the wind. Jack still wore the clothes he had arrived in; his black cargos and denim jacket. They where now joined with assorted belts and chains, pouch's for storing items, his pistol strapped to his thigh. He felt strange in all the straps and belts, but admitted, while he wouldn't be caught dead looking like that back home, he looked damn cool.

After prolonged use, his pistol and sword now felt more like an extension of his body that objects. Jack had been toying with his pistol when he found an interesting feature. At the heel of the butt there was a small shaped hole in the metal. A thought popped into Jacks head. He summoned his blade which still bore the Ying-Yang half. He had dubbed it the "Range Charm", since that was its defining feature. He removed the charm, letting the blade resume its normal state, and clipped it to the pistol. If the pistol wasn't long enough in its original state, it was now. The barrel lengthened, a second grip formed under the slide and a shoulder stock formed. The pistol transformed into a long range weapon, as the built in telescoping sight attested.

Impressed, Jack tried out the new features. Through the scope, the world became a whole lot closer. The crosshair was crystal clear in the sight picture and little digital readouts popped up, such as distance to target surface, wind speed and direction. Jack aimed at a rogue Heartless in the valley below and fired off a round. The Shadow vaporised in an instant. Depressing the second fire switch, Jack returned to the scope. The zoom had increased. Clicking the switch, Jack cycled through the levels of zoom. After firing off a few more rounds, Jack removed the Range Charm and holstered his pistol. He summoned his blade and reattached the charm. Looking to the sky for a brief moment, Jack returned to his rented home.

Jack arrived home to find Cloud sitting alone at the table. Leon was out working at the restoration site. Jack was shocked to see Cloud was silently crying. His shoulders where heaving and tears fell from his face to the table below. Jack took a seat at the table quietly.

"Cloud, what's wrong man? Why are you crying?" Jack asked. Cloud looked up slowly. His eyes where red and shining with tears.

"I…I can't go on….I cant do it any more…It's too…much…I just can't…" he stammered out between gasping sobs. Jack stood and got a tall glass of water. He set it before Cloud.

"Take a drink, try to calm down, and tell me what's wrong." Jack said calmly. Cloud nodded and drunk the water slowly. He set down the glass and took a long shuddering breath.

"I can't deal with life anymore…its' like my life is over and I'm….just hanging around…" he whispered out, fighting back a small sob.

"Why? What is wrong with your life?" Jack asked. Cloud looked up from the table.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been chasing Sephiroth. It's all I knew or wanted. Just to finish it. Now he's gone, I don't know what to do any more. I _lived_ to chase and fight him. He was all I thought about. Now…I have nothing left to do. He gave in, I won, but I didn't have the foresight to know I'm nothing without him. It's like a twisted love. I can't stand to not be chasing him or fighting him. When I am, I'm happy…I hate myself for it." Cloud gushed, breaking down into sobs once more.

Jack thought this through. Clouds thoughts mirrored what Tim had told Jack when he came out about being gay. That was the problem. Cloud was, in a way, in love with Sephiroth.

"Cloud…you and Sephiroth are alike in more ways you know. You say you can't stand to not chase him, effectively meaning you can't stand to be without him. After all the times you and he have fought, all the times he has had the chance to kill you, maybe he didn't, not because of you skill, but because he wanted you alive. You and he where practically made for each other; one to run and one to chase. I just wonder if it's more than fighting." Jack said, watching Clouds reaction.

"What d you mean?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to ask some questions, and I ant yes, no, number or one word answers only, okay?" Jack said.

"Okay." came the reply.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Where you in love with her?"

"No"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"One"

"How many years has it been since then?"

"Eleven"

"Do you watch or look at porn?"

"No"

"Do you undress attractive girls in your head when you see them?"

"No"

"Who do you think of most of the time?"

"Sephiroth"

"If not him who else?"

"Leon"

"How does this thought make you feel: Yuffie naked on a bed with her legs open."

"Embarrassed"

"Do you think you would rather see Leon naked on a bed?" Jack asked, watching Cloud closely. A small red blush appeared at his cheeks.

"I…I wont answer that." He said, diverting his gaze. Jack had heard all he needed, bar two things.

"When I fought Sephiroth, I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. How do you feel about that, knowing how close I was?"

Cloud looked confused for a second before coming up with an answer.

"I feel…envious almost."

"Okay and one more. What would you say if I told you Sephiroth is dead? He was killed by some random junkie with a knife, since you took his sword. In fact, that would make his death your fault…" Jack said, watching Clouds face change from confused to angry. The rage seemed to build until finally, Cloud broke.

"You LIER! He's NOT DEAD! He's NOT!" he erupted, slamming his fists into the table. Jack sat silently, smiling a little. After a second, Cloud realised what he was doing and sat down again.

"Cloud, here's what I think. I think you are in love with Sephiroth. I think you are gay."

Cloud looked disbelievingly at Jack.

"I'm not gay…how can I be?" he stammered.

"Several factors. You had a girlfriend when you where young, but it didn't work out. You haven't had one since. Your thoughts tend to fall on Sephiroth or Leon, both males who in one way or another you are close too. The thought of seeing Yuffie in the buff embarrasses you, much in the way me seeing another lad in the buff would embarrass me, not to mention grossing me out. The thought of Yuffie naked with her legs spread turns me on, but I think it's the thought of _Leon_ in the buff that rings your bell, that's why you wont answer that question. You are envious of my physical closeness to Sephiroth when we fought, and the thought of his death makes you highly emotional. Add to this your own statement on how he is part of your life and I come to that conclusion that you are gay. You are emotionally, physically and most likely sexually attracted to men." Jack said, with an air of satisfaction.

Cloud looked stunned. Suddenly, he was sobbing again.

"Oh shit…what am I going to do?" he muttered between fresh sobs. Yeah, he had just realised the truth. "What am I going to tell the others?"

"Don't fret about it. For one, I _know_ Leon is at least bisexual, since he almost always likes to walk behind you and at such times seems to have a problem with the tightness of his belts. Then there's the fact that him and Yuffie where having sex the other night, since I heard them come in and then the noises I would rather not mention. So you won't have a problem with him, aside from maybe him trying to get into your pants. Girls, on the other hand, are easier. They love gay guys. They think it's cute when two handsome guys are gaga for each other." Jack said, leaning back I his chair. It looked as though Cloud was getting round to accepting his new found sexuality. If a little disbelievingly.

"Just so we're clear on this, I am completely and utterly straight." Jack said, smiling. Cloud laughed, cheering up a little. His mood dropped suddenly, and Jack knew what he was thinking.

"Cloud, my best friend back home is gay, so trust me on this. Being gay isn't all butt-love and blowjobs. It's love like any other. Sure, some enjoy the butt-love, but at the end of the day, its just sex. I'm open minded enough to know two guys can be happy together just like a guy and a girl, or indeed, two girls."

"I just thought I hated Sephiroth…" Cloud muttered.

"Hate, love…quite easy to mistake. Both bring severe emotion and feeling, both drive us to extreme lengths, both blind us to the truth of the other."

Minutes past as Cloud registered everything and Jack waited for a response. He got one. Cloud reached over the table and pulled Jack into a tight embrace. Jack could tell Cloud was finally accepting who he was.

"Thank you." Cloud mumbled into Jacks shoulder before letting him go. Cloud got up and left.

Jack smiled, contented in his work. He had just made a friends life make sense and help him find his true self, essentially, turning a frown upside down. Jack smiled to himself.

"I should be a psychiatrist."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The news of Clouds new found preference spread like wild fire. He wasn't dumb enough to tell everyone, but people started to guess when he started smiling more, generally towards Leon. This escalated to the point where Leon cornered Jack on the building site.

"Did you tell Cloud I was bisexual?" Leon asked

"Yes I did." Jack replied, pulling a bag of plumbing parts towards him.

"How did you know?" Leon said, sparking up a blowtorch.

"You had sex with Yuffie, but get a hard on when you see Clouds ass. You're bi. Plus, I know a few Bi's since my best friend is gay."

"Damn you" Leon said, smiling. "I guess I should thank you, since you got him to realise he was gay. Now I won't feel weird abut flirting with him."

Jack laughed.

"Don't thank me yet. Cloud is in love with Sephiroth."

Leon looked a little defeated.

"I know."

The long cold nights where when Jack had some of the best times of his life. He, Leon, Cloud and Sora would go out to the local bar and drink themselves merry. On many occasions Jack, Leon and Cloud would stumble into their house laughing at some random and long forgotten joke and try their hardest to navigate the stairs. Usually they found themselves in a pile at the foot of the stairs. It was on one such night Jack awoke in a cold sweat to see a pair of crystal clear eyes peering over him…

_Jack, Leon, Cloud and Sora had gotten dressed up to the nines and had departed the house. Jack thought he looked very shway in his outfit of polished shoes, black trousers, baggy white silk shirt and leather waistcoat. They entered the bar and Leon went to get drinks while Cloud and Jack set up a game similar to pool, except the balls floated and the table had interesting devices such as magnetic fields to pull and repel the metal cored balls. It made for a fun game._

_They drank and talked for hours, often coming up with outrageous ways to score a girl for the night, or boy in Clouds case, and both for Leon. There was a pretty girl at the corner of the room that, Jack had noticed, kept glancing over towards him and the others. Leon grinned as Sora whispered in Jack's ear, urging him to make a move. Jack moved._

_Hs he approached the girl, she kept her gaze on the floor, visibly blushing. Jack had caught her gaze at various points through the night each met with the same sudden reaction; head and eyes down, face tinged red. Jack made his way over, noticing Leon had put some slow jazz music on the jukebox, and sat on the soft seat beside her. She looked up slightly, blushing,_

"_Hay baby…we've got this real sweet thing going on here…it can go on forever as far as I'm concerned, so…don't look so down." Jack said in a smooth tone, lifting the girls chin with his finger, flashing his hottest grin. The girl mumbled an inaudible phrase as her face grew even more scarlet. Suddenly she was up and walking speedily away. Jack leaned back grinning at the hilarity of it as Sora and the others stumbled over laughing their eyes to tears. Jack chuckled._

"_Oh lord, what to do when the romance has gone…" he said, sending the others into fresh peels of laughter. Jack grabbed another beer and downed it._

_It was in his intoxicated state that Jack forgot about Ann. Not completely forgot, but more like ignored. He always felt bad for it in the morning._

_Suitably high on grinning juice and with bladders the size of Texas, they stumbled their way home laughing at inanimate objects and just having the time of their lives. Leon and Cloud may have been older than Jack, but it was hardly by a long way. They never made Jack feel like he was still a kid._

_They stumbled into their house and off to their separate rooms. Jack stripped to his mighty whiteys and slumped onto his bed. He was out cold before his head hit the deck._

_Visions of horrific scenes haunted his dreams. Images of a planet once seething with life, eclipsed forever. His love, Ann on the hospital bed, looking neither alive nor dead. The darkness had claimed her. Jack knew it was his place to find her heart, to save his world, but here he was, drunk as a kilt wearing Scott doing sod all!_

_It was all his fault…_

_All his doing…_

_Jacks eyes burst open as he gasped for air._

Jack had seconds to remember where he was before he noted the eyes shining above him. Taking a longer look, Jack found they belonged to Cloud. He was stood by his bed, looking worried.

"Jack, are you okay?" Cloud asked. Jack realised it was still dark, probably early morning. He could hear birds singing.

Jack rubbed his temples trying to move the headache.

"Yeah…yeah I think so." He said, wincing at the pain.

"You where crying in your sleep." Cloud said quizzically.

"God damn hangover…Crying? Oh…sorry if I woke you up. I had one hell of a nightmare." Jack said, sitting up.

"You wanna talk about it?" Cloud asked. Jack did, so that's what they did.

They sat around the table, drinking tea through most of the day.

"She was…ah…I think, the greatest kisser I had ever kissed in my life and, I make my girlfriend the exception _now_ but…in those days…" Jack said, retelling his first kiss story to Cloud. Cloud grinned stupidly.

"I had never kissed anybody like that…there was such commitment, such warmth, such…_juice_, frankly. You know the quickest way to get a woman in bed is to first get her clothes off and get her to take a bath…"

Cloud snorted into his tea just as Yuffie poked her head round the door,

"Guys you're needed at the building sight."

Jack and Cloud rose to leave, grabbing their tool-belts.

"…weather she needs it or not, that's romantic enough…bubbles in your bath tub."

The day, Jack thanked Cloud for their talk. Cloud waved it off and said it was nothing. Jack and Cloud had become good friends and when the time came for Jack too leave with Sora, Donald and Goofy, they embraced like brothers. Cloud promised to help in any way he could. Leon hugged him and told Sora to take care of him. As Jack turned to leave, Cloud pressed something into his hand.

"This is Buster. Use it when you need a little breathing space." He said with a rare smile. Jack looked at the object. It was a small pendent consisting of two flaming meteors side by side. Jack pocketed it, smiling. Jack was shown to the strange ship Sora and Co. travelled in. Standing in his full armour, freshly laundered and polished, side cloak swaying in the wind, Jack bid a heartfelt goodbye to his friends. He hated saying goodbye, even if it where only for the time being.

The Highwind ship took off, and Hollow Bastion was far behind, with only the future ahead.

The future came all too soon for Jack. After a rather hectic run in with Heartless ships, the Highwind landed in a world covered with green. Donald announced their arrival to Deep Jungle. Jack exited the craft, following the others, and looked up at the night sky. Stars glistened few and far between. The night air smelled of strange, sweet flowers. For some reason, Jack felt uneasy surrounded by the forest. He was, after all, a city boy.

Sora, Jack, Donald and Goofy walked through the wood for quite some time. Eventually, Jack came up with an idea.

"Listen guys, I'm going to go off and see if I can find anything that might help us. Plus, a smaller group is harder to detect than a larger one. This way, we'll all be safer."

Sora wasn't happy about it but gave in eventually. Jack set off into the dark jungle alone.

It took his eyes some time to adjust to the perpetual black but with time he noticed his vision clearing. He gripped the pistol at his side tightly, listening for the slightest sound. He heard none. Jack became suddenly aware that the ground was difficult to navigate. Looking up he saw a winding pathway created by the treetops. Smiling, he jumped at a tree and begun to climb.

High in the treetops, the world became a very different place. The intertwining branches made a natural walkway that allowed Jack to easily traverse the dangerous jungle. Twice he encountered flying bat-like Heartless. Twice he shot them from the sky with minimal ease. As he walked, Jack's thoughts turned to his own world, the world left behind. So much had happened of late, he had simply accepted the reality of it all. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Ann, remembering the times when she was with him.

His thoughts where cut short by the appearance of two Nobodies. Jack had seen Nobodies before, the ones known as "Dusks", but these ones where different. Jacks blood ran cold at the sight of their attire.

They where garbed in green DPM camouflage fatigues. Their heads where encased in Kevlar helmets and they each wore a strange black strap around their necks. While most Nobodies carried swords or natural weapons, these carried something a little different. Jack identified the automatic rifles at M4 Carbines with M203 40mm grenade launchers attached under the barrel.

They where weapons from his own world.

Jack wasted no time in opening fire on the Nobodies. His shots rang out and punched holes in the silver forms. The Nobodies reacted by returning fire. Jack dived across branches, avoiding the hail of steel tipped bullets that filled the air. Behind the tree, Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the meteor charm, clipping it to his gun. Suddenly, the gun morphed. The barrel shortened and thickened considerably. It reshaped itself to form two large, round barrels, devoid of a slide. Jack held a nickel plated sawn-off shotgun. Now he understood Clouds words about breathing space. Gripping the chunky weapon, Jack rounded the corner and let loose with both barrels. The gun game a sharp kick and both Nobodies where sent flying into the air by the blast. They hit the ground hard and faded away, leaving behind all their equipment. Jack sighed and holstered the gun. The Nobodies had left behind quite an amount of equipment. Jack pulled out the strange black neck devices and suddenly realised. The neck straps where part of Special Forces radio equipment. Rather than speak into a handset, a user would talk quietly and the device picked up the vibrations at the throat. Jack took the two sets, as well as one of the rifles and as much ammunition ah he could carry. His pistol was good, but a rifle would come in handy. He also left with several high explosive grenades. Jack smiled as he loaded a grenade into the launcher and cocked the rifle. Explosions where fun.

Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way slowly along the path. Sora had the distinct feeling they where being followed, but could see nothing.

"Gawsh, I sure do hope that Jack fella' is all right." Goofy said, hiding partially behind his shield.

"Ah, he'll be fine." Donald replied, gripping his staff.

Sora stayed silent. Something was amiss, but he couldn't figure out what. Out of nowhere, a group of Heartless appeared and charged. Sora summoned the Keyblade and dove into the battle. The Heartless fell one by one to the Keyblade. Sora was so caught up in laying the black creatures that he didn't notice his companions. Even as they battled on, a black fog surrounded Donald and Goofy. Before they could cry out, the fog enveloped them and dissipated, leaving nothing behind. Sora turned around, finding his fiends gone.

"Donald? Goofy? Where are you guys?" he asked, but got no response.

A sudden burst of gunfire sounded through the night. Sora whirled round in time to see several Heartless vaporise as Jack jumped from a tree top, holding a strange weapon.

Jack hit the ground hard but recovered. His hands still tingled from firing the rifle. Sora looked stunned, to say the least. Jack had seen Donald and Goofy get swallowed by the darkness. In his heart, he felt of Sora. It was hard to lose friends, even if you could find them again.

"Jack, Donald and Goofy just disappeared. I have to help them, I have to find them. I have to…" Sora rambled, obviously shocked. Jack silenced him with a hush. He took Sora by the arm and led him to the edge of the clearing, out of the moonlight.

"Sora, listen to me. We'll get Donald and Goofy back, don't worry. I need you to put this on." Jack said, holding out the radio neck strap. "It's a log range radio. It allows me to talk to you and vice versa over long distances. It's a piece of technology from my world, along with this rifle. I took them of a group of Nobodies, which means my world has been plunged into darkness."

Sora took the device and fitted it too his neck and putting in the earplug. Sora listened as Jack explained the operation of the radio. It was something completely new to him.

Jack and Sora decided it was best to wait for daylight to arrive. The night was dangerous in the jungle. They found a small, secluded spot and set up camp, such as it was. Jack started a fire and used some sticks to prop up his cloak, like a small tent. Sora sat near the fire, shivering in his cut-off's. It was true; the night was indeed colder than Jack had thought. Sora looked freezing.

"Don't tense your body like that, you restrict blood flow and that makes you colder. Just relax and you'll warm up." Jack said, opening a pouch and taking out two ration packs he had bought. He scooted over to Sora and placed the rations near the small fire. He became suddenly aware of how cold it really was. He hadn't noticed form some reason, but it was cold enough to make his breath hang in the air and his lips feel numb.

"Easy for you to say, covered in Denim and leather." Sora laughed, blowing into his hands which where slowly getting paler.

Jack grabbed his cloak and wrapped it round Sora's shoulders.

"You need it more than I do." Jack said.

They ate their warmed rations in silence, trying not to think about how nasty the food tasted. Jack didn't know how long night lasted in the jungle, but it didn't seem to be drawing to a close. Jack decided a little sleep never hurt anyone.

Jack turned in his sleep. It was an hour since he put his head to the floor, but sleep would not come. He lingered in the twilight of sleep and reality. A sudden gasp from a few metres away brought him crashing to the latter.

Sora was huddled near the glowing remains of the fire, curled up on his side. Even in the pitch black of night, Jack could see him shaking.

Jack shuffled closer to Sora, to check up on him. What he saw shocked him.

Sora was not, in fact, shaking, but rocking back and forth on his side. The movement was so small it looked like he was just shaking. His lips where purple and his skin was paper white. His breath came out in short ragged bursts. He was freezing to death. His clothes, although magically empowered, gave no resistance against the cold of night. They where made for someone who came from a warm island, not a cold jungle. Jack always chose practicality over appearance with clothes. Well, most of the time.

Jack did the only thing he could think of doing. He lay behind Sora, pulling his cloak Sora had clutched to his chest over them and pulled Sora into his chest, spooning around his frozen form. Sharing bodily heat was key to survival.

"Man…it's c-cold…" Sora stuttered quietly.

"Just relax Sora. Your body is shivering to generate heat, so don't fight it. Just look on the bright side of thing, we could do worse things to keep warm." Jack said into the smaller boys hair.

"Like what?" Sora wondered.

Jack laughed.

"In certain situations in my world, like high altitude mountain climbing and polar expeditions, people will do anything to keep warm. One proven method is to climb into a large plastic bag naked, with another person. Fortunately, that doesn't apply here." Jack said. He felt Sora laugh beside him.

"Yeah, for one, we don't have a plastic bag."

Jack and Sora lay on the cold ground for hours, waiting for the sun to come up. Sora fell asleep eventually, leaving Jack to his thoughts. Jack slowly reached over Sora's sleeping form and touched his lips. They where warming up. Suddenly sapped of energy, Jack fell asleep.

The crack of a twig echoed through the air. Jack sat bolt upright, whipping out his gun. He stared down the double barrels as Sora grinned sheepishly at him. He lowered the gun, rubbing his temples. The sunlight was breaking through the tree tops, forming shafts of golden light. It gave Jack a headache. Too much light was always a bad thing. Jack got up from the ground and stretched. His neck cracked several times.

Jack and Sora set off from the camp in the direction of a camp set up by some researchers. Sora had been there before, but Jack insisted on leading the way.

"In jungle combat, a shotgun is used by the point-man so he can bring as much firepower to bear in an instant should he be ambushed." Jack had said. Sora nodded and let him go ahead.

They trudged on through the jungle for hours more, often being ambushed by Heartless and Nobodies. They both dispatched the adversaries in perfect unison, Sora with his Keyblade, Jack with his shotgun. After one such battle, they stopped to find their breath.

"How do you fight like that? You make it seem like you've been doing this all your life." Sora asked, leaning against a tree.

"I don't know. I can fight normally, but since I got these weapons…I don't know. It's like I'm on auto-pilot. It's like the sword does the fighting and I just hold on. The pistol always knows when to shoot and the sword always knows when to block, parry, lunge and slash. It's almost like I had forgotten and now I'm remembering." Jack said, trying to describe the feeling. Without a doubt, he could not have beaten Sephiroth with just any sword. His blade _knew_. _He_ knew.

"That's how it was with me and the Keyblade. It just unlocked this strength within me." Sora said, nodding. Jack supposed mystical weapons where responsible for the wielders skill; at least it was with him.

"It's very much a _dues ex machina_ isn't it?" Sora pondered aloud.

"What, a plot device used to explain unexpected and highly improbable events and outcomes? Yeah, just like that. A normal person turned into a superhero by picking up a sword. Very improbable. Probably why I feel like such a Mary Sue…" Jack said, running his hand through his hair.

"Mary Sue?"

"A Mary Sue is a term used to describe a…person who appears in a work of fiction who was added, usually in a form of fan-fiction. The added person usually has powers and abilities above those of the main character, and takes the limelight so to speak. It's usually considered bad form to have a Mary Sue in fiction… "Jack explained, actually realising his own existence within the dimension he was confined to.

"Well, I guess we all are like that. Take me; as far as I know, I was a normal guy living on a group of islands until Riku opened the door and I got the Keyblade. Everything changed and I found myself doing things I'd never think of. Take Leon; normal guy in a school for secret agents until his life got turned upside down…Same for Cloud…same for all of us."

Jack nodded in agreement, though he still felt like a cliché.

After several more miles of trekking, Jack and Sora came to the camp. Sora ran full out past the trees to the clearing. A clearing blackened with fire. The camp had been razed to the ground. Sora ran from burned tent to burned tent, searching frantically for any sign of life. His searches where in vain. No one was found. Jack kicked a charred blackened pole. Their journey was for nothing. After several minutes of searching the wreckage, Jack spoke.

"Sora…maybe…maybe it's best if we go. We might find your friends elsewhere. Looking through this mess won't bring us any closer to finding them."

Sora looked up from the destroyed tent he was examining.

"NO! I won't leave without them! They're here somewhere; we just have to keep looking." Sora said with determination. He went back to frantically shoving the burned ruins, getting more and more desperate. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"Sora, listen to me, please. They're not here. If they where, we'd have found them by now right? The darkness took them, I don't know where but…I get the feeling they are still alive."

Sora looked at the ground, defeated. He knew Jack was right. He knew he had failed. He, the Keyblade Barer, had failed his friends.

"I guess you're right…" Sora said. Thy turned from the blackened wreckage and began the walk back to the ship.

Nightfall descended once more, the freezing cold coming swiftly. Jack and Sora walked on trough the darkness. Jack had raised the hood of his jacket to the cold. The silence permeated every moment, every passing second, until Sora spoke. He had been silent since leaving the destroyed came.

"Jack?" Sora asked, shakily.

"Hm?" Jack replied, coming out of his own train of thought.

"Tell me about your life. Your world."

Jack sighed. He had just started to forget his world, despite his illusive objective.

"Well…what's to say? I was born in Leeds, that's a city in England. I guess my world is a lot bigger than yours. From what I've heard, yours is only an island and a small mainland. Mine is…well, it's an entire planet. I live in the country of England. It's an island so; I guess we aren't so different. I went to primary school and high school…Before I got sucked into this I was getting ready to go to collage. I learned to fight in the schoolyard. My parents died when I was young so I live with Tom, my older brother. I met my girlfriend at school…Ann…she was so perfect. We hit it off so well. I can't remember being so happy in my entire life…One night she was on her way home from her friend's house, only she didn't get there. She was attacked, by what I know now was a Heartless. She's spent the time since in hospital, neither alive nor dead. Without her heart. But I guess my world is gone now. So is she."

Sora listened as the tall figure beside him talked. Sora couldn't see Jack's face. He just heard the calm words, riddled with concealed hurt.

"You'll find her. I always knew I'd find Kairi again, and I did. Riku though…"

"Riku is just a little harder to find. I'm sure you'll come across him one way or another."

Sora remained silent.

They made camp once more, setting a fire and lying under the stars.

"Jack?"

"Hm…"

"Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"I remember one thing…

When I was a young boy,

My father…took me into the city,

To see a marching band.

He said: "Son, when you grow up,

Will you be the saviour of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

He said: "Will you defeat them,

Your demons,

And all the non-believers…

The plans that they have made?

Because one day,

I'll leave you,

A phantom,

To lead you in the summer…

To join the black parade…"

Jack shed a tear as he cast his mind back to the distant memory. Sora listened, shifting slightly on the hard ground.

Jack closed his eyes and let himself sink into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

7.

Jack walked the cobbled streets of Hollow Bastion slowly. Sora had dropped him off at Merlins house and gone off to find someone who could help him. Jack had promised to do what he could, but Sora understood that Jack had his own job to do.

Jack opened the door to his home. The house was almost empty. Jack peeked into the living room and saw cloud brooding in a corner. He looked up when the door swung shut with a bang. Cloud's eyes became wide when he saw Jack. He jumped up from the chair, grinning and pulled jack into a tight hug.

"I knew you'd be back at some point" he said, smiling.

"Nice to see you too Cloud" Jack said, smiling a little.

Cloud wasn't the only one glad to see Jack return. Leon managed a smile and Yuffie practically exploded when she saw him. Jack found himself feeling happy once more among his new family. Thoughts of darkness took back seat as Jack laughed and worked with is friends.

Cloud and Jack often talked about what Jack could do, given his present situation. One such conversation started a chain of though in Jack's mind.

Jack and Cloud had just come in from the restoration sight, having worked all day. They sat down and drank tea in silence, until Clod broke it.

"Jack? As much as everyone loves having you around here…you do have a job to do. I was just wondering…how are things going on that front?" Cloud asked, gazing into his tea.

"Since you ask…not good at all. I'm no closer to finding Ann's heart, nor any closer to restoring my world. I know what I must do….I just don't know how to do it." Jack sighed, feeling the inevitable burden back on his shoulders.

"That must be frustrating; to know the job, but not be able to do it. What do you think you should do?" Cloud enquired.

"Ann has lost her heart. My sword absorbs hearts. If I can find her heartless and absorbs it…maybe I can return it to her."

Cloud frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe she isn't a heartless at all. Maybe there's a chance she became a Nobody. When your world was destroyed, maybe she survived. Of course, if she did, she wouldn't be the person you know. If you _do_ find her heart…maybe you could return it, but you would need her Nobody first…"

Jack looked into his empty cup.

"I'd need a Nobody…"

"Well, before you go out finding one…I have a favour to ask." Cloud said, suddenly becoming quiet.

"Well shoot Cloud." Jack said with a grin.

"It's this whole…being gay thing. I accept it, but…I don't know. It's still weird. What am I going to do about Sephiroth?" Cloud said, looking anxious.

"I'm sure that'll sort its self out. He probably feels the same way."

"Have you ever…you know…kissed a guy?" Cloud muttered, as if the question was shameful.

"Not kissed, but been kissed by. Tim…my best friend. When he told me he was gay, he also let on the fact that _I _was the reason. Well, not totally the reason. He liked other guys, but he said he had a thing for me. He just upped and kissed me in my bedroom." Jack said, thinking back on the memory with mixed feelings.

"What was it like?" Cloud enquired, suddenly interested.

"It was like a kiss I guess, just not like the kind you get of a girl. With a girl it's all softness and sweet. When Tim kissed me it was…different. His lips felt different. It's not exactly something I enjoy thinking about. I didn't enjoy the kiss, I just let it happen."

Cloud looked down at the table.

"I don't really like kissing girls actually. There's something to different about them, and they taste funny…" Cloud muttered.

"Why don't you ask Leon if he'll give you some…I dunno…kiss coaching?" Jack suggested.

"He wouldn't…besides, how do you just go asking for things like that?"

"Like this." Jack said, quickly standing and running out the door. He reappeared minutes later with Leon who looked quite happy about something.

"Cloud, stand up." Jack instructed.

"Why?" Cloud countered gripping the table.

"So Leon can show you what it is like to be kissed by a guy." Jack explained.

"Come on Cloud, it's not that bad." Leon said, crossing his arms. Cloud stood up slowly.

"I'll leave you too alone then. Laters." Jack said, heading out the door.

The conversation with Cloud really started a fire in Jacks mind. To find Ann's Nobody, he would have to either get another Nobody to find her, or become one himself. He wouldn't mind the latter, he just didn't know how. Loosing his heart to find another…somehow it just didn't click.

Jack sighed as he welded the metal sheet to the side of the building. Working on the castle always gave him time to think. Leon interrupted his thoughts, jumping onto the platform Jack was working on.

"Hay man, you okay?" Leon asked, holding the sheet steady.

"Yeah, I think so…any reason I shouldn't be?" Jack asked, pulling the goggles over his eyes.

"No reason…actually, I wanted to ask your advice." Leon said, looking away from the blinding flash.

"Shoot." Jack replied.

"I don't really know what I should do. The thing is, I like Cloud. I mean, _like_ like. I know I shouldn't have but I _really_ enjoyed giving him kissing practice. Yuffie and I didn't work out, and since you talked to Cloud I just…" Leon trailed off.

"I think Cloud only has eyes for one person. I think you'd be safer if you just remained close friends with him. I think he'd say the same."

The sun set slowly over the town. Leon and Cloud had gone off home; Jack was left with Yuffie, perched on the half finished battlements of the castle.

"So what went wrong with you and Leon?" Jack asked, licking his blue ice-cream.

"…Leon wasn't very…attentive to my needs." Yuffie said, flicking away her ice-cream stick.

"You mean he was all sex?"

"Well, partly, but I didn't mind that, I have way too much energy anyway, he just wasn't very…well, for him, it was all for him. Get my drift?

Jack did, only too well.

"You mean his foreplay was crap and he just pumped you like a machine, eyes closed lights out. Finnish and roll over right?

Yuffie giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, exactly like that. I can't remember ever having such dull sex."

"So why did you do it?"

Yuffie sighed.

"He said he liked me…actually, he said he "wanted" me, but I figured, why not? My mistake."

"You're only seventeen Yuffie, are you sure so much sex is good for you?" Jack asked, absent-mindedly snapping his ice-cream stick.

"Well, it was only my second time…so I guess I don't really have much to say about dull sex. How would I know, right?"

"Who was your first? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't remember. I got drunk at a party when I was twelve and I guess one of the older guys there was sober enough to recognise a really tight fuck. The bastard date-raped me."

Jack fell silent as he watched Yuffie. Her face became dark and her hands balled up into fists. A tear fell from her face.

Jack closed the distance between them and pulled Yuffie into a close embrace. She buried her head in his neck, suddenly overcome with sorrow. The tears fell freely.

"Its okay Yuffie…I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." He said softly into her ear, stroking her hair. She shook her head, still planted in hi hair.

"No, it's not your fault." He sobbed, latching her arms around him and crying even harder.

Yuffie didn't stop crying for quite a while. Jack guessed it was the first time she had talked about it. Eventually, she looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"What was the last thing you said to Ann?" she asked, dabbing her eyes with the cloth Jack had given her.

"Well…it was "Some time soon". She had rung me to ask when I would see her next. That was before…the _very_ last thing I said was sorry…" Jack said, recalling the memory.

"Sorry?" Yuffie repeated, confused.

"_I'm sorry for all I put you through, I'm sorry for doing wrong._

_I'm sorry for never seeing you, all through the winter long._

_I'm sorry for all the selfish things I did to you that time,_

_I'm sorry for never hearing you, when you said you would be mine._

_I'm sorry for all the guys I hurt when my jealousy arose,_

_I never meant to break your heart, or even break his nose,_

_I'm sorry for all the things I did that stopped us being close,_

_If you hate me I understand, it's what I deserve the most…_

_Hate me today…_

_Hate me tomorrow…_

_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

_I'm sorry for the joint I smoked, the stupid thing I put you through_

_A gun barrel never felt as cold as it did with what I tired to do_

_I'm sorry for ever feeling sad, when I had your love to see me through,_

_I'm sorry for all tricks I pulled and all the childish things I'll ever do._

_I feel so cold and lonely now that you're gone, a lifeless shell_

_I know I'll see you once again as you rise to the pearly gates,_

_I'll pass you as I'm falling down since hell for me awaits._

_Hate me today…_

_Hate me tomorrow…_

_Hate me so you can see what's good for you._

_I'm so sorry now I can't find the words to express my mental state,_

_The thought of not ever hearing you fills me with such self hate._

_I should have been there to protect you; it should be me on the hospital bed,_

_I can't move on or ever let go of you because you're everything but dead,_

_In a way I guess I'm thankful since that relieves most of the dread._

_I'll sit with you; I'll hold you tight and wait till you return._

_Or I'll go out and bring you back to the life you so deserve…_

_I'm sorry that I failed you; it's a mistake I won't repeat,_

_I'll do all I can to love you, through winters cold and summers heat._

_Just let me say what I've said too much, a phrase I never say,_

_My dearest Ann, my treasured one…_

I'm sorry."

Jack looked down at the town, remembering the song he wrote and sang to Ann's lifeless body. He would have sung it at her funeral, had there been one.

Yuffie listened intently. Suddenly her situation didn't seem so bad. Jack became quiet, almost moody as he folded the paper he had read the lyrics off. Yuffie didn't need to know…probably didn't _want_ to know. At least, not all that.

Yuffie felt her heart swell with a mixture of emotions. She felt sad for Jack; his story and circumstances. She felt shame in herself for allowing herself to fall into self pity, but mostly she felt a distant pang of longing. In the short time she had known Jack, she had begun to feel attracted to him. This wasn't common; Jack was a very attractive guy, he made most of the girls in the town blush as he walked by, but Yuffie felt something different. Something she hadn't felt in a long, long time, almost as if she had never felt it at all. Although she would never admit it, Yuffie was a person just like everyone else, and beneath her all-smiles-sugar-induced-hyperactive exterior lay all the needs and feelings of a normal person. She felt a connection with Jack, a bond almost. She felt confused that this boy could just appear and have this affect on her. She wanted him, for reasons she didn't quite fully understand.

"Jack…what will you do if you don't find Ann? What if she's gone completely?" Yuffie asked, waiting for a response.

"Well…I guess I'll get on with life. I'll just keep living; getting up every morning…breathe in and out all day long just staying alive. But it wont be life. In actuality there won't be a point to breathing in and out all day long. Eventually I guess I'll stop living…I'll stop breathing. I'll have lived my life without anyone to love, or be loved by. Ann was…_is…_the only person who could love me. Who could put up with me. I'm not easy to deal with." Jack said, shifting uncomfortably.

"What if there _was_ someone who could love you. Who could put up with you, even love you _because_ of your faults. Would you still live then? Would you continue to breathe in and out all day long, not because you have to, but because you want to? Because someone makes life worth it?" Yuffie asked, leaning forward. It was now or never for her. She needed an answer. Jack looked her in the eye, searching for something.

"Then I guess I'd live…happily at that. All I want is to love, and be loved in return. But only Ann can do that. Only Ann can love me."

The sun finally dipped over the horizon, lighting the sky up in blazing orange, red and yellow. It truly was a sight to behold. As the sun slipped from the world, Yuffie inched closer to Jack, turning his face to hers, feeling the side of his face in her hand, the soft tickly of his hair on her wrist. She slowly closed the gap between the two of them, unsure but determined. It was, after all, her first kiss.

Jack felt like he was watching things from outside his own body, as Yuffie took his face in her hands, inched herself closer, until they where nose to nose, mouths parted, hot breath on each others faces.

"Ann isn't the only one. I could. I would…" Yuffie breathed. The gap between them closed. Jack felt Yuffie's soft, small lips on his. Yuffie felt Jack's mouth open with hers, felt the tip of his tongue brush against hers. She felt his hands travel up her sides, across her chest. She thought she had won, she thought he felt the same.

Until his hands, rather than do what she wanted them to do in that region, continued up to her shoulders and pushed her away softly.

They parted, breathless, eyes closed and lips tingling. Yuffie looked confused, almost sad for the kiss to end.

"Yuffie…please, don't do that again." Jack said softly, averting his eyes.

"But…I thought…didn't you…" Yuffie stammered.

"I _did_ enjoy it, but that's why I don't want you to do it."

Yuffie leaned in to kiss him again, but he held her away.

"Yuffie, please don't make me do this…" Jack muttered, feeling the inevitable outcome upon him.

"Do what?" Yuffie enquired.

"This". Jack whispered.

He pushed off from his perch and fell down the tower.

Jack detested himself for leaving Yuffie like that. As he fell he pulled out his pistol and shot a round into the wall beside him. He had leaned that the weapons reaction was situational. In this instance, Jack needed a way to stop himself falling to his death. The gun fired a black bolt into the wall, followed by a stream of mist like rope, slowing his decent. He hung by the line for a second before releasing the trigger and dropping to the ground. He felt very strange. He loved Ann so much, but couldn't help noticing how his heart raced as Yuffie kissed him. How her lips seemed to fit his perfectly, how good her body felt against him. Jack had kissed Ann before, but never like that…never with such feeling.

Jack stumbled out of the tavern with less grace than a car crash. He had gotten drunk, badly. He couldn't face up to Yuffie back home, where he knew she would be. At least, not sober. He needed to forget, so he drank himself stupid once more in the name of cowardice.

"My lord…like this again? Jack old boy you really do need to watch yourself." Merlin said as Jack burst through the back door to his home. Thankfully, Yuffie wasn't in the kitchen.

"Merlin…hay, does your head go all the way to the top of that hat? Like a pointy….thing. Oh yeah…man-oh-man…I think I screwed up Merlin…I dunno how but the fans really hit the shit now…" Jack stammered, slumping to a seat and resting his chin on the table.

"So I hear. But really, is getting drunk the answer?" Merlin asked, filling a glass with water.

"It's one of them…" Jack said, gulping down the water.

Just then, as Jack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, Leon walked in, taking a seat opposite Jack.

"Yuffie is upstairs in your room. I think you and her have something to sort out." Leon said, brushing some hair out of his face.

Jack tried his hardest not to slip on the stairs. He really did try, but unfortunately found himself face down on the wooden floor. He picked himself up and tried to sort his head out. The beer was starting to ware off, but no totally. Good…at least he was still to drunk to make up any lies. He entered his room slowly, finding the lights off. Moonlight filtered through the shades over the window, outlining the lying form of a girl on his bed. The figure was on its side, facing away from the door, curled up into a ball. Jack could see that, although the figure was on top of the sheets, much of her clothing had been discarded. The pale light of the moon caressed the equally pale, smooth skin. As far as Jack could see, the figure was only wearing a short t-shirt and a pair of white boxer-shorts, a few sizes too small. The discarded clothing littered the floor; trainers here, socks there, gloves on the small table.

Jack approached the figure slowly. A he did, it scooted over to allow him sitting room on the bed. He sat down slowly, removing his boots, cloak, holster, jacket and glove.

"Yuffie, talk to me." Jack said to the dark room. The figure beside him stirred a little.

"What did I do wrong?" emitted Yuffie's whisper. Jack sighed.

"Nothing…you did nothing wrong. It just won't work."

"Why?"

"Yuffie, try to understand…I do like you, honestly, but…even if I _could_ be with you…eventually I'm going to have to go home and leave you behind. I won't let you be hurt like that. To do what I've got to do, there's a chance I might not stay…_human_. I'm not going to let you get hung up on someone who will end up hurting you."

Jack sat, going over what had just gushed out of his mouth.

"When are you leaving?" Yuffie asked, not moving an inch.

"Tomorrow…I'm heading to The World That Never Was, so I don't expect to return." Jack said with finality. Yuffie turned over to face him. Her hair hung over her eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dark room.

"If you aren't going to return, where's the harm? Don't you deserve to feel something to remember before you go?" she said, placing her hand on his.

"What do you want me to do Yuffie?" Jack asked. On one hand, anything he did with Yuffie wouldn't count as cheating on Ann, since she was in different dimension. On the other, Jack would know.

"Sleep with me…just let me be with you, at least once. If I can't have you in the future, at least let me have you now." Yuffie said, running her hand up Jacks built arm. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones…on your bones…something so natural."

Jack didn't know what to think. He just nodded dumbly.

Yuffie pulled Jack's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Her arms encircled him from behind, hands running over his chest and stomach. He felt her lips against the nape of his neck. She slowly pulled him down onto the bed beside her. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his legs, taking his socks with her.

He lay in his boxers on his back, staring at the ceiling. He felt the kisses Yuffie placed along his body. He felt her hands on his chest, face, hair...

Yuffie could hardly control her actions. He felt so perfect, so _right_. It took all her will power not to rip his boxers off there and then. She pulled the bed sheet over them. Jack turned on his side, facing Yuffie as she settled beside him. She captured his lips in hers, nibbling softly on his lower lip, she grinned in the darkness.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before jumping out of the bed and slipping out of the room.

Yuffie slipped silently into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She stripped quickly in front of the full wall mirror and looked at herself. She wanted her night with Jack to be good for him.

Jack laid in the darkness, trying not to think about his actions. He wanted Yuffie badly. She made him laugh and smile. She made everything seem good. In his world, she was a videogame character, and a pixalated one at that. But here she was real…flesh and blood. If he was to sleep with her, assuming that was all it was, then maybe he should enjoy it. The silk sheets of the bed felt good against his skin.

Yuffie slipped back into the room, having replaced her shorts and shirt. She slipped back into the bed next to the man she hungered for. She kissed him, feeling him kiss back. She slowly trailed her hand down his back and front, coming to rest at his boxers. She slipped her hand in quickly, stoking his member. Jack gasped, eyes flying open wide.

"Yuffie…I thought…"

"Shhhhh…everything's alright Jack…just relax for me." Yuffie said, slowly coaxing him into arousal. She felt him become stiff in her hand. He gasped again as she slid her hand along his length. She pulled her hand out of his shorts and grinned.

"Nice?" she asked

"Tease…" he muttered.

Yuffie quickly slipped her own shorts down and off, discarding them. Her shirt followed. She pressed her naked body against Jack. They where both young, but only Yuffie still retained her child like features. In her eyes, Jack was all man.

Jack felt her breasts press against his chest, her smooth, slender leg rub up and down his own.

Yuffie pushed Jack onto his back, kissing him as she lay beside him. She trailed her kisses along his jaw, down his neck and collarbone. She trailed her tongue down his chest, running over his nipple.

"Isn't this my job?" Jack asked quietly.

Yuffie grinned and leaned up, letting her breasts hang over Jacks face. He lifted his face up and took one quick lick at the already erected nipple. Just as Yuffie gasped in pleasure, he devoured the entire thing, sucking and licking the sweet flesh. Yuffie pressed her breast into Jack's face, almost begging him to suck harder, despite the already agonising tingle at her nipples. She felt a fire burn in her loins. She so desperately wanted to touch and rub that fire, lest it consumer her.

As Jack sucked, Yuffie reached back into his boxers and felt his raging member almost twitch in her hand. She gave it one violent pump, from tip to base and back again. Jack's back arched as he moaned, mouth suddenly devoid of any nipple which he may have otherwise bitten.

Yuffie slid off him and lay beside him, back facing him. Instinctively he followed suit, his member pressing into the base of her back. Yuffie raised one leg and ran her fingers over her slick lips.

"Allow me." Jack said, reaching round. Yuffie slapped his hand away.

With her hand covered in her own juices, she grasped Jacks member, rubbing the length, covering it in her own emissions. She scooted closer to Jack, raising herself up the bed slightly as she positioned Jacks tip at her…_other_ entrance. Jack realised what she intended.

"Yuffie…erm, isn't it usually the _other_…"

"This is the only thing left only you can take Jack. Let me give you something only you can ever have." Yuffie said, closing her eyes. She pressed herself down onto Jack, impaling herself. She felt a shooting pain from the base of her spine. It hurt like hell.

Jack cursed himself as he heard Yuffie whimper. He stayed still for nearly a minute, allowing her time to adjust. Tim had once told him about how it felt; painful at first, but slowly better.

When Yuffie's breathing returned to normal, Jack moved his hips slightly, pushing further into her. Yuffie gasped, reaching back over Jack and grabbing his buttock. With another gasp, she pushed herself back and pulled Jack forward in one motion, taking all of his length inside her.

"Jack…please…" Yuffie moaned. Jack slowly slid out of her completely, before pushing softly back in. He let Yuffie settle on his length once more. She ground her soft cheeks into his hips. She felt so hot and tight. Jack slowly slid his free hand over her hip and down to cup her hot, wet sex. He was pleasantly surprised to find her completely shaved.

They lay like that for some time, softly rocking back and forth. Yuffie could feel him sliding up and down inside her. It felt wonderful, once the pain had gone. She noticed Jacks hand on her mound move slightly. His middle finger slowly worked its way between her wet lips, just resting there. The fire in her loins was building. Jack slowly worked his finger up and down her slit, feeling the warm, wet flesh. He pressed his finger against her opening and slid one wet finger in.

Yuffie shuddered, arching her back into him. Jack pushed in another finger, kissing and licking Yuffie's back. Inside her, he reached up and rubbed the soft tissue, almost like he was trying to tickle her pubic bone. As he applied more pressure, Yuffie suddenly moaned. Grinning, Jack pressed harder and begun to rub. Yuffie started to buck her hips softly against him, feeling the heat in her legs build and build. Jack suddenly became aware of his own lust. He pressed harder and deeper into Yuffie's behind, taking longer strokes.

"Oh…Jack…yes…..deeper….please…." Yuffie gasped. Jack scrunched his eyes shut. His need was almost painful, an aching in his member.

He felt Yuffie's mound convulse and tighten around his fingers, her ass tighten on his shaft. With a small scream, Yuffie came. Jack almost blacked out as he too came, shooting off into Yuffie. In the heat of the moment, he pounded harder and harder into Yuffie, earning small yelps from her.

They lay for an hour, basking in the afterglow. Jack removed himself from Yuffie, noticing the blood along his shaft. He pulled his finger from her and licked them clean. She tasted so sweet and innocent. It was hard to believe anyone had ever invaded her before.

They settled into each-other and fell softly asleep, body to body, as close as they could possibly get. Just as both slipped slowly into a deep sleep, Jack leaned in and whispered softly to Yuffie.

"If you take a life, do you know what you'll give? Odds are you won't like what it is.

When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me, by merciless eyes of deceit?

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights…

But you, yourself are something more divine…for now please be mine…"

Jack awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. Yuffie lay asleep beside him, her breathing deep and restful. During the course of the night, the sheet had somehow been pulled down the bed, leaving them both uncovered from the waist up. Jack took a minute to study the beautiful being beside him, softly stroking the dip where her ribs ended and hip began. Sighing, Jack slipped out of the bed and down the hall to the shower. As the room filled with steam, Jack climbed into the shower. The hot water slowly massaged his stiff muscles back into action. His mind wandered to thoughts of Yuffie lying naked in his bed, the things he could do with her…_to_ her. With slight groan, Jack grabbed the temperature leaver and twisted it to the cold setting.

Jack sat at the dining table as his waffles cooked. It was still early, but he wanted to get out fast. He looked down at the letters he had written. There where two.

_Dear Cloud and Leon,_

_Sorry I couldn't say bye in person, but I had to leave early. I'm off to start my search in the World That Never Was. I don't know what will happen to me, or what I might find. Please, don't come looking for me. If all goes well I promise I'll stop by. I want to take this chance to thank you both for everything. Honestly, I wouldn't have survived this new life if it hadn't been for you two, and a few others. I don't know any way to repay your kindness, but if you ever need me for any reason, please don't hesitate to call me. You both have taught me so much and I'm filled with a great sense of honour and pride to have met you. You are both wonderful people, and what's more, you are my friends._

_Until next time we meet, if ever._

_Jack_

The second letter was enveloped separate to the rest. He placed it in Yuffie's coat pocket, which hung on the rack by the door.

_Yuffie…_

_By the time you read this, I will no longer be in your life. Hopefully, you won't ever have to see me again. Believe me this is for your benefit. I understand you have feelings for me, and I am flattered. If things had been different, I would have no hesitation in returning these feelings. In a sense, I already do. I'll be blunt; in my quest, it's very likely that I'll die. I have accepted this. Please know that I will not die without knowing what it feels like to love you._

_I do love you Yuffie, I honestly do, but you can't begin to imagine the frustration that is brought on by knowing that, even if I do survive, I'll have to go back to a world without you in it. Granted, I'll be going back to the girl I love, but you make her seem so ordinary. I'm grateful for every second we spent together, every word exchanged, every fleeting glance._

_There is so much I want to tell you, but I can't._

_Maybe I'll tell you in another life… when we are both cats._

_Yours, with painful love,_

_Jack _

Jack sighed as the waffle's jumped out of the toaster. Grabbing them, he made his was out of the door, pulling up his collar to the cold winds of the morning.

A/N: Okay guys and girls, for anyone interested, heres some new chapters. To anyone whos be following, I'm sorry for the HUGE delay, but collage has started...I know, its no excuse but...anyways, I am sorry. Please, please, please leave a review if you read this, I love to hear from peeps who enjoy my work. To those who have reviewed, a big thank you and...yeah, more reviews. I'm open to suggestions, so...enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

8.

Jack walked with haste through the town. Nobody would dare be out at such an hour, so he didn't bother to check his surroundings for threats.

The Cliffside path fell away to an open ground. It was packed with Heartless of many varieties. Jack summoned his sword, long and black from Sephiroths charm. Jack felt the need to vent his anger. The shotgun was in his hand before he thought about reaching for it. He levelled the barrels and let rip with both barrels. The heartless, previously oblivious to his presence, all turned to face him as one of their numbers suddenly exploded into black smoke. They just stood, staring at him through yellow eyes.

"Come on then!" Jack yelled, spreading his arms, inviting them to attack. They all seemed to accept the invitation. The mass of black creatures swarmed upon him.

Jack smiled, letting them advance. With a flick of the wrist he fired his shotgun twice, obliterating the first ten creatures. He swung his blade back and hurled it at the advancing mass. It was a move Sora had taught him, called _Strike Raid_. The blade spun as it cleaved through the masses. Jack walked forward calmly, firing at any creature that came close to him.

Jack battled on for nearly an hour. The creatures spawned almost perpetually. He slashed away with his long sword, cutting through wave after wave of Heartless. He felt his anger rise.

"How can I do this?" Jack said aloud as he battled on.

"How am I able!?" he bellowed, now overcome with frustrated anger. Forgetting all grace, Jack ploughed through the masses, swinging his sword with reckless abandon. The ranks of darkness thinned. Jack parried blows and returned the favour in a blind rage. His vision was red with rage. He didn't notice his blade had begun to glow with a black aura. One uppercut slash sent countless creatures into the air. One shot from his shotgun blew them into nothingness. With one final slash, the battle was done. Jack was the victor. He looked around for more creatures to fight. He saw there where none. He fell to his knees.

On the cold hard floor of the battle ground, Jack knelt, alone and tired. His vision returned to normal. He now turned his gaze on his glowing blade. It seemed to vibrate with energy. It felt hot in his hands.

The sound of footsteps brought Jack back to the reality of his actions. Without looking, he swung his gun round right into the face of the approaching person. A person who gasped in surprise. A gasp he was all too familiar with.

Yuffie had awoken from her sleep to find the bed empty. Her heart fell as she realised Jack was gone. She dressed hurriedly and left the house, grabbing her jacket. Inside its pocket she found the letter, which she read. Tears welled up in he eyes as she stole through the town streets. She headed for the only place Jack could go without being found. She watched him battle through the countless Heartless. She watched him fall to his knees. With sadness in her heart, she made her way to his still form, only to be met suddenly with two gleaming barrels.

"Jack…" Yuffie stammered, as he turned to face her.

Jack lowered his weapon slowly, wishing Yuffie had been her usual lazy self and stayed in bed.

"Yuffie…what are you doing here?" Jack asked, holstering his gun.

"Did you think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye?" Yuffie asked, flashing a grin to hide her pain.

"It was easier this way. You where supposed to stay asleep."

A silence descended on them. A soft whistle of wind resounded, but no voice from either person.

Jack broke the silence with uncertainty.

"Look…Yuffie, I…" Jack never finished the sentence. In a burst of light, hundreds of figures appeared atop the cliffs. Jack saw that they where Nobodies, each armed with rifles. Sniper rifles from his own world. In unison, they aimed and fired, the blast of gunfire shattering the quiet of the battlefield.

"NO!" Jack bellowed, his anger now past the point of control. His vision blacked out.

Everything was calm. Jack felt calm. He opened his eyes to an amazing sight. Everything had stopped. Yuffie stood, a shocked look frozen on he face. The Nobodies where also frozen, each mid way through reloading. The bullets moved slowly through the air. Jack noticed his body seemed to be encased in black fire. His sword blazed in the same black fire. The bullets neared. Glancing at Yuffie Jack begun to swat away the incoming bullets. He made his way around Yuffie slowly, deflecting the bullets. As he did, he felt something rise inside him. A surge of power; his gun in his hand, both barrels encased in flame. He understood. The power of all the absorbed Heartless residing within his blade had found a way out, through him. He raised the gun to point to the heavens and fired. Two beams of energy issued from the gun; one black as night, one as bright as the sun. They rose high, twisting together until, high above the slow motion battle, they collided and exploded. Time returned to normal. The Nobodies reloaded and prepared to fire, or would have done, had they not been atomised by a downfall of black fire, raining from the sky.

Their forms glowed for a second before bursting into light. Nothing was left, bar the rifles and shell cases.

Yuffie only just registered what had happened. The gunshots sounded, Jack yelled something. In what seemed a second, Jack seemed to burst into black flames. He darted, faster than any bullet, swinging his sword in a blur of black flame. The high pitches ping of deflected bullets and the ear shattering boom as Jack broke the sound barrier resounded through the canyon. Yuffie had blinked and it was over, black flames ripping up the sky, wiping out the Nobodies. Jack stood, gun still raised. The black fire subsided, his blade returned to normal.

Jack turned to Yuffie.

"You okay?" he asked, holstering his gun. Yuffie nodded, smiling grimly.

"I have to get going…" Jack said, looking away. With a wave of his hand, a dark portal opened. He had discovered this ability while he worked on the castle, having dropped a wrench of his high ledge, he sort after a faster way to the ground. It stemmed from his laziness. The dark corridors where his to traverse at will.

"To The World That Never Was?" Yuffie asked, brandishing the letter.

Jack looked back over his shoulder.

"No…to Oblivion." Jack said, stepping towards the portal.

Yuffie tried to stop him. She tried to say something. She didn't get chance. One last gunshot sounded from the cliff.

Jack felt the impact before the sound registered. It felt like someone had slammed their palm onto his forehead. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Jack suddenly felt very cold. He felt worse after he realised what had happened.

"Jack!" Yuffie gasped as he reeled from the shot. She caught him as he fell.

"…I guess I don't have a character shield after all…" Jack coughed, smiling.

"What?" Yuffie asked, looking bewildered.

"Never mind…this isn't how I wanted it but…Yuffie, stand me up." Jack said, trying himself to stand. Yuffie helped him up. He was loosing blood from his head fast. By all rights he should have been dead. He would be soon, they both knew. Jack summoned his sword.

"What are you doing Jack?" Yuffie said, looking worried, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I'll explain when it's over. Now…push me though the portal…" Jack said, feeling his conciseness fading. He was dying. He pressed the tip of his sword below his diaphragm; below his heart.

"Jack, I don't think…"

"Yuffie…NOW!" Jack shouted, lurching forward. The sword pressed through his skin, plunging into his heart. He ignored the pain. It didn't matter. Yuffie pushed him hard, feeling the tears fall. The last she saw of Jack was his dark hair steaming after him though the darkness.

(A/N) Okay peeps, I'm sorry it's short but I'll make up for it. I forgot to mention, all lyrics are the work of their respective authors. Please, I'm begging for reviews, I don't know if peeps actually want this finishing, and I'm WAY open to suggestions.

Love Yall' :)


	10. Chapter 10

9.

It couldn't be described. It was impossible to explain. The feeling of having ones heart ripped out, the sudden loss of feeling. Identity ripped away in a mind shattering instant.

Jack could not describe it. As he fell though the darkness, he slowly pulled the sword from his chest. No blood stained the blade, nor his clothes. His sword glowed as it absorbed the heart of its master. Jack blacked out, not feeling himself hit the floor of his destination.

_"Jack…what would you do without me?" Ann asked, flicking her hair as she sat on Jack's bed. He grinned leaning back in his chair._

"_I'd sit on my arse all day looking at naughty things on the internet." Jack said. Ann through a pillow at him playfully._

"_Okay, okay…I'd get off my arse and find you." He said, holding the pillow._

"_Always with you and your perfectly formed arse…" Ann sighed._

"_So you noticed." Jack teased._

Jack stumbled to his feet. His vision was blurred badly. A glimmer of light caught his eye. Water rippling. He stumbled over to it and dropped to his knees at the edge. He was so thirsty. As he bent to drink, he noticed his reflection. His hair was long, black and stripped with platinum silver, blood red and dark blue. He vividly remembered something happening to his head. In the centre of his forehead lay a deep blue gem. He touched it softly. It didn't move from his skin, as if fixed on with the strongest glue…as if it where part of him. His eyes where what startled him. They where completely black. No white in sight. The only thing that marked them out as being eyes where the cat light pupils of silver. They seemed to swirl beneath the lenses, like mercury.

Jack remembered. He remembered everything. His sword was in his hand. Inside it he could sense his heart…his essence. His memories where with him because his heart was with him, if not _in_ him. The change to a Nobody had mostly affected his outer appearance and, he guessed, he allegiance with other Nobodies. The armour Sephiroth had given him had changed, spreading down his arm, ending at his elbow. From there his spiked glove covered the rest of his arm. Jack shrugged, drank and stood.

Jack took in the sight before him. The castle was not what he had expected. It was big, sure, but not traditional. I stuck out from the ground at unexpected angles.

"Not exactly what one would call imposing is it, Sephiroth?" Jack said. The tall figure of Sephiroth appeared at his shoulder.

"You have done well Jack. A Nobody now…well, you must have a reason." He said in his deep voice.

"And you? Why are you here?" Jack asked, Pulling out his gun and removing the charm. It returned to its normal form of a silver pistol. He swapped it for the charm on his sword. Sephiroths eyes widened as the sword lengthened once more from its usual form, and thickened greatly. Its blade now resembled Clouds sword, apart from the angle of blade that descended down and along the handle, guarding his hand with more blade. Jack swung the blade a little. It was heavy, but, once again, balanced perfectly. He dismissed it.

"You and Cloud have a great friendship. You will lead me too him. You told me to find you when I have found something to live for, so here I am. I live for cloud." Sephiroth said.

"To fight him?" Jack asked, turning to the taller man.

"No, to complete him. I am his darkness. He is my light. I need him more than I thought."

Jack smiled, thinking of his talk with Cloud.

"He loves you, you know. Cloud is actually gay, and he loves you." Jack said, watching for Sephiroths reaction.

"Well, I think it's fitting that I feel the same…" the tall man said.

They made their way to the castle doors. Jack noticed that Sephiroth no longer had his sword. Cloud had it.

"Here…" Jack said, handing over his pistol. Sephiroth took it slowly.

"Hmmm…not exactly my kind of weapon. I suppose beggars can't be choosers." He said, looking over the weapon.

"It's easy, point and pull." Jack said, summoning his sword. He dubbed the sword "Cleaver".

"Besides, you don't have a weapon, and I can't use it with this sword, it's too heavy for one hand."

Sephiroth nodded, cocked the pistol and followed Jack into Castle Oblivion.

"What about our memories?" Sephiroth wondered aloud.

"Naminé no longer resides here. Our memories will be intact, however I'd be cautious. This castle holds…remnants of Sora's memory. Everything will not be as it seems." Jack explained.

The door to the castle opened as they approached. The gleaming white corridor seemed to stretch on forever.

"So tell me, what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked, staring blankly ahead.

"I need to find Ann's Nobody. This place was once a stronghold for Organisation XIII, the most powerful Nobodies. There maybe information here that can help me. The Chilly Academic, one of the members, was a scientist. He might have done research into restoring hearts."

"And assuming you find her Nobody, how will you find her heart? One out of countless millions…it would take an eternity to test them all." Sephiroth pressed, now watching Jack.

"I know I'll find it. I believe…if you believe in something, you can do it." Jack said with an air of finality.

The castle consisted of corridor after corridor of white stone. Rooms littered the hallways, but contained little of use. Every so often, Heartless Shadows would appear, drawn to the only fresh hearts in the castle. Jack and Sephiroth fought them off with ease.

"I don't think much to this weapon…" Sephiroth said dryly after one such fight, eyeing the pistol with obvious distaste.

"Not my fault you lost to Cloud and got your sword nicked." Jack said, dismissing his own in a puff of black smoke.

"I would have won had you not told him how to beat me." Sephiroth said, getting agitated.

"True, but aren't you glad he won? With him dead, you wouldn't have a thing to do would you?" Jack said, smiling.

"Damn you and your life changing interference…and damn him to…all I wanted was to follow Mother's footsteps…was it so bad that I wanted to find the perfect land, at the cost of one already dying planet? No…Cloud just _had_ so blast me into the Life Stream…and that _idiot_ ninja girl…"

"Hay, Yuffie is a good person. She's childish, but not stupid okay?" Jack cut in, being reminded of Yuffie.

"In any case, okay, I killed a few people, but in all honesty it's not like it was for nothing. I don't see why Cloud felt he had to come after me like he did." Sephiroth finished.

"Well, for one the guy you killed was his friend, the girl you killed was his eye candy, and the planet you where going to destroy was his home. So he kicked your into the afterlife. Then your little Jenova brothers decided to resurrect your diluted Life Stream ass, and the process started all over again. I guess Cloud thought Mr. Safer Sephiroth needed a permanent ass whooping, and from what I hear, he did just that." Jack said, opening the door to another room.

"It _was_ quite a battle." Sephiroth admitted.

"Quite a battle…" Jack scoffed, stepping into the room. "He royally owned you. You tried all the fancy "chop up buildings in one stroke" thing but in the end he just plainly beat you down. Just shows, tricks are nothing compared to tactics."

"Who are you lecturing again?" Sephiroth asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack and Sephiroth walked the castle until they found the room Jack sought. It was plainly a small research lab, with test tubes and notes everywhere. On one of the desks lay leather bound ledger. Jack flicked through a few pages, seeing endless notes and diagrams. Wordlessly, he drew out his sword and plunged it into the book.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Absorbing the knowledge this book holds." Jack said, closing his eyes and letting the book's contents flow through his mind. After a few seconds, Jack pulled out his sword, looking saddened.

"Nothing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Something more like. There was a small amount of research on returning original hearts to their owners…but most of it was on Kingdom Hearts. There is very little I can use. Jack said, pushing the book away. Suddenly overcome with tiredness, Jack sat down, pinching the brow of his nose.

"You look tired." Sephiroth stated, folding his arms.

"I am…I don't know why, but I'm knackered." Jack muttered.

"Come, we will find a place to rest for a while. I dare say this place has a kitchen." Sephiroth said, lifting Jack to his feet. Jack took one step before falling to his knees.

Jack awoke with his head on his arms, the smell coffee drifting up his nose.

"Ugh…what? Where am I?" Jack asked, looking around.

"You collapsed. I carried you to the kitchen. You have been out for three hours." Sephiroth said, walking into view. Jack suddenly became aware of another, horridly acidic smell.

"What the hell is _that_?" Jack said. Sephiroth looked slightly troubled.

"I don't remember much about food…I don't eat. I tried making something for when you woke up but it seems I...err…cant cook."

Jack laughed out loud. By the looks of the kitchen, Sephiroth had indeed been at work, but obviously failing.

"Sit down dumb ass. I'll do the cooking." Jack said, getting to his feet.

"I do not require food." Sephiroth said simply.

"Maybe not, but taste is such a wonderful thing." Jack said, grinning.

The kitchen was very similar to Jack's. There was a large fridge which was stuffed full of food. Jack guessed some magical force was at work to keep it full and fresh. Jack grabbed an armful of items and got to work.

"So, remind me again. What have I just eaten?" Sephiroth said, leaning back in his chair, grinning slightly.

"Well, let me think. One sirloin steak, a bowel of kung-pow chicken, one salad, some egg fried rice and grilled tuna, a plate of potato wedges and a bowel of raspberry sorbet." Jack said, counting the foods on his fingers.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. It all tasted amazing, by the way. Thank you." Sephiroth said. Jack smiled.

"I've also prepared some food for later, survival stuff. Dried meats, things like that. I know you don't have to eat, but I still do. I've got more than enough for both of us in any case." Jack said, patting the pouches around his belt.

Jack and Sephiroth sat and talked for some time, enjoying the calmness of the kitchen. Jack found Sephiroth to be quite different to what most people believed. Yes he was cold, calculated, and even vicious. But there was a side that lingered under the skin. Emotions kept bottled up not even felt. Jack supposed things would change when he got Sephiroth and Cloud together.

Leaving the kitchen, Jack and Sephiroth entered a large hall. Opposite them was another door. They supposed it lead back to the entrance hall. No sooner had they stepped into the light a mass of Shadows appeared. They where everywhere, covering every space, even the walls.

"There's too many. We can't fight them." Sephiroth said calmly.

"We need help. We _have_ to get through…" Jack said looking around.

Suddenly, the second floor balcony of the hall was alight as a horde of Nobodies appeared. They where the DPM clad creatures Jack had faced in Deep Jungle.

"Oh great…more t deal with." Jack said, reaching for the door behind them. That's when the Nobodies opened fire. On the Shadows.

Bullets ripped through the shadows and spent shells rained from the balcony. At one end of the hall, a huge Nobody appeared, armed to the teeth. Strapped to his arms where a pair of Gatling guns, ammo fed from the ammo tank on its back. It opened fire with both cannons, cutting swathes through the ranks of Darkness. An explosion blew a hole in the black mass as a Nobody tossed a grenade. Jack and Sephiroth watched in confusion as the battle raged. The bullet count racked up and up until the last Shadow vaporised.

Jack summoned his sword as the riflemen jumped down to the hall floor and the gunner strode over. Jack fully expected them to aim and fire. He didn't expect them to safety their guns. Nor did he expect on of them to step forward and salute, the others following suit.

"Jack…I do believe these are _you_ Nobodies." Sephiroth said, slightly amused.

Jack was almost in shock. He had Nobodies. His own Nobodies. _His_ Nobodies.

"This is _FANTASTIC_!" Jack yelled, almost skipping round the room. Sephiroth grinned slightly as Jack carried on.

"If these guys can't help me out, _no one_ can. Send a Nobody to find a Heartless…_perfect_."

"It does seem to be a good plan." Sephiroth mused

"Okay I gotta' name them, so I can call them…right. The ones with the M16's will be…'Grunts'. The one with the Gatling guns will be…uh…Oh I know, 'Gunner'…yeah…and the others I don't know about yet...well I guess they'll come when I all a name for them." Jack said.

"Why don't you send some to find what you seek now?" Sephiroth suggested. Jack beamed at him.

"Go Seph! Okay…we need some sort of espionage agent…a spy…I know. SPOOKS!" Jack called. A second later, three Nobodies appeared garbed in black. They where each outfitted with a silenced pistol and a knife. Jack grinned.

"My own special forces…" he breathed. He turned to the Spooks.

"I want you to track down and bring me the Heart of Ann. Do you know whom I'm referring to?"

The Spooks nodded.

"Bring me her heart and do it quickly." Jack said. The Spooks saluted and disappeared.

"Well…that's that." Jack said.

"What about the others?" Sephiroth asked. Jack turned to the platoon behind him.

"Dismissed!"

They disappeared.

A/N Yup...its longer than the last, please review, even if you hate it. I'm trying to build a little fan base for my future works so...


	11. Chapter 11

10.

Jack was right. The door opposite them _did_ lead to the entrance hall. Jack and Sephiroth exited the castle into the night air.

"So what now?" Sephiroth asked. Jack sat on a patch of grass and thought.

"I guess we can go back to Hollow Bastion. You can get together with Cloud and I…I'll remain unseen." Jack said, toying with his sword.

"There has to be some way of going unseen…" Jack said. He stood up and clenched his eyes shut in thought.

'_Invisible, invisible…just disappear…c'mon…'_

Jack opened his eyes and looked down. He could see his feet. He looked over to Sephiroth.

"You're still there." He said, folding his arms.

'_Oh c'mon…there has to be a way…if only I could…I dunno…phase out of sight or something…'_

"Jack…?"

"I'm thinking, hold on…"

"Um…Jack?"

"What, what, _what?_"

"Where are you?"

Jack looked up. He was right where he had been. He looked at his hands and nearly fainted. They where there, but kind of _not_ there. They looked slightly transparent. Jack could almost see the ground through them.

"Am I gone?" Jack asked stupidly.

"Yes…I can…tell you are talking, and somehow know that you are saying, but I can't hear you or see you…" Sephiroth said, looking bewildered. Jack took a step forward and reached for Sephiroths arm. His hand went through it like air, but Sephiroth stared abruptly at where Jack had touched his arm.

"That is very strange…" the tall man said.

"Oh man…" Jack said.

He figured it out after about an hour of frantic thinking. He had 'phased out', or so he called it. Jack decided he could 'phase' out of existence. It meant he was alive, but he existed differently. He was invisible, silent and could pass through solid, liquid and gaseous matter at will. Suddenly his science teacher's words broke into his mind.

"I got it…" Jack said, now fully solid again. Sephiroth looked up.

"Right…we know everyone exists as matter. Now, a theory says that at the same time, we exist as energy. Now…If I where to shift my physical being away from the light and energy spectrum, I'd exist, just not as most humans. If I shifted by ninety degrees to the spectrum we all know, I'd be invisible, silent and unaffected by the worlds matter. Since it works at will, I think I can control what I touch and who hears or sees me…but that means that if my energy signature is ninety degrees out, my molecules will be the opposite of normal matter…" Jack concluded, drawing on his old obsession with science.

"And that means…?" Sephiroth enquired.

"It means…my body is no longer comprised of electrons, protons and neutrons. It's made of CDM…Cold Dark Matter. It's the name given to nothingness. It's the stuff that people believe shadows are made of. In the absence of light, darkness and nothingness are formed."

Jack opened a portal to Hollow Bastion and stepped through with Sephiroth, leaving Castle Oblivion behind. The air was crisp and cold; a refreshing change from the stale air of the castle.

"Go to where we fought. I will bring Cloud there and you two can…make up." Jack said, watching the stars flicker in the sky.

"Hmmm…I will try not to kill him." Sephiroth said. He pulled out Jacks pistol and handed it back to him. "As always, it has been a pleasure."

"The pleasure was mine." Jack said. Sephiroth vanished. Jack reached into is pack and pulled out something to eat. He'd need something in his stomach. Swallowing, he jumped of the high wall he had been standing on, cloak billowing in the wind. Hitting the floor, Jack smirked.

"But first…"

The portal closed as Jack stepped once more into Deep Jungle. The night was just as cold as before. Jack really didn't feel like waiting around.

"Spooks! Gunners! Grunts!" Jack called. In a flash, thirty Nobodies appeared, ten of each kind. They all stood to attention.

"I wan you all to go out and find Donald Duck and Goofy. Start with this world. When you have retrieved them, relocate them to Hollow Bastion. Remove their memories concerning their rescue. Dismissed." Jack ordered. The Nobodies vanished. Jack stood, admiring the view of the moon, but became distracted when a Grunt appeared. Jack felt the creatures thoughts; its way of communicating.

'_Mission accomplished Sir!'_

"That was fast…" Jack said.

'_Sir, yes Sir!'_

"Very well…dismissed."

Jack stepped through the portal to Hollow Bastion, suddenly enjoying having his own Nobodies.

The house was occupied. Jack could tell from the lights and music. The group was having a party. Jack longed to go in, smile, drink and laugh with his friends. Instead he phased out, becoming less than nothing. He walked through the door to a joyous scene; Leon, Cloud, Cid, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aerith, Tiffa, Merlin and even King Mickey where all at the small house, the table covered in food and drink. Jack almost died at the sight of Leon _smiling_. Everyone was having a good time, as the laughing and dancing attested to.

"So what happened?" Sora asked, grabbing a beer.

"I don't know! All I remember is walking out of the darkness into the street out there…I don't even remember what happened while I was away!" Donald said, flapping about.

"Sure was spooky…" Goofy admitted. Sora pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're back!"

The happiness in the room was enough to warm even the coldest of hearts. Only one thing stood out.

Yuffie had been lying on Jacks bed. The bed Jack and her had made love in. The music downstairs sounded fun. The laughter sounded nice. But how could they be so happy without Jack? She stood and decided to see if she could cheer up a bit. Descending the stairs, she let out a sigh. King Mickey noticed her through his large, cute eyes and smiled. She nodded and went for a drink.

She never noticed Jack in the corner, but then again, how could she, when he wasn't really there.

"Hay Yuffie…it's about time. C'mon and have a good time!" Tiffa said, dancing with an obviously drunk Merlin.

"I'm trying…I just…have you all forgotten about Jack? I don't think I can be happy knowing somehow he's not."

Suddenly the room was quiet, bar the music. People looked over at Yuffie with a mixture of pity and unease. Everyone knew about Yuffie and Jack, that much was obvious. Jack pushed off the wall. He spoke, letting his voice be heard, rather than fall on deaf ears.

"Then be happy Yuffie. I know I am."

Everyone in the room reacted. Cloud dropped his glass, Tiffa squeaked, Cid screamed like a girl and jumped behind the sofa.

"Did everyone hear that?" Yuffie asked.

"You better believe they did." Jack said.

"Jack…where are you?" Leon asked, looking round.

"Yuffie…don't wait for me. Don't cry for me. Don't forget me and most of all don't stop thinking of me." Jack said, searching for more words to instil some hope in her. He found none.

"Jack? _Jack_? Are you there?"

Jack remained silent. The house remained silent. Jack moved over to Cloud, his hand passing through Yuffie's as he passed her. She gasped and looked at her hand. With a stifled cry she fled to Jacks room.

Jack spoke to Cloud, letting only him hear his words.

"Cloud, don't look around, don't say anything. Pick up your glass." Jack said. Cloud did so.

"Cloud, listen to me closely. Go upstairs and change your shirt, you have beer down that one. I am going to take you to Sephiroth. He is waiting. I'll explain on the way, now go."

Cloud put down his glass and excused himself. Jack followed him upstairs and entered his own room. Yuffie was on the bed once again. Jack closed in on her and leaned in close, brushing his nonexistent lips against her cheek. He turned to leave.

"Jack…" Yuffie sobbed. Jack froze and looked over his shoulder.

"I know you can't hear me…but please come back to me…I need you." Yuffie chocked out, finally breaking down into a full on sob.

Jack thought for a second before smiling slightly. He pulled out a pen from his pack and silently picked up a piece of paper from the desk. He wrote his message and put away the pen. Balling up the paper, he tossed it at Yuffie and left the room.

Yuffie sat bolt upright when the object hit her. She fumbled for the light. Blinking in the sudden abundance of light, Yuffie found a small ball of paper on her pillow, having bounced off her head. She unfolded it and nearly fainted.

'_I'll be back Yuffie. It's a promise.'_

Back on the landing, Cloud emerged with a fresh white shirt on. Jack noted he had put on fresh aftershave.

"Jack?" he whispered to no one.

"Outside." Jack said back. He followed Cloud out into the night.

"To the canyon..." Jack said as they got outside.

"Where are you?" Cloud asked, setting off.

"I'm right beside you. Keep walking and listen. I met Sephiroth while I was away and explained everything to him regarding you. I believe he is willing to love you in return. I know this is going to be very weird, but remember how alike you are. Remember what you said to me about needing him. I know he needs you too."

Cloud nodded, hopping off a cobbled path to a rock edge.

"Why can't you show yourself?" Cloud asked, looking around.

"I just…I can't. I'm not me anymore. I'm not the boy I was when I left." Jack said, wanting to punch something.

"Jack…you where never a boy to anyone." Cloud said laughing.

"I'm not human anymore Cloud. I've become the thing you and the others kill on a daily basis."

"But you are still you." Cloud said, stopping and leaning against a wall. "And I want to see my friend."

"You are one stubborn jackass, you know that?" Jack said. Cloud nodded, smiling as Jack phased into sight. Then the smile dropped, and Jack saw.

"I told you. I'm a Nobody now…my heart is in my sword." Jack said. He started to phase out again, but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and his face was pulled into a mane of blonde hair. Cloud embraced him, and Jack instinctively hugged him back.

"You are still you Jack, regardless of what you are. I don't care what you look like…you are my friend, got it?" Cloud said. Jack nodded and pulled away from Cloud.

"C'mon…you boyfriend is waiting." Jack said.

Sephiroth was right where Jack had told him to be. He was stood exactly like when Jack had first met him. Cloud looked anxious. He looked to Jack, who just nodded. Cloud slowly made his way over to the taller man.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said, metres away. The One Winged Angel turned at look at the former SOLDIER.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth said, not a hint of malice in his voice. He actually sounded relieved.

Cloud clammed up. He found himself unable to speak. Somehow, the distance between himself and Sephiroth had closed. He was mere centimetres from the other man.

"Seph…"

"Allow me…" Sephiroth cut in, pressing his lips to Clouds.

Jack watched from the cave as the two fighters came together. His friends. He let them have some time. They talked, they whispered, they kissed. Hell, they even held hands.

Jack was suddenly distracted by the apparition behind him. Jack turned and almost passed out. The Spooks where back.

They stood as attention, looking worse for ware. They had been in battle, as the scars and slash marks attested.

"Did you find it?" Jack asked, suddenly dry mouthed. One of the Spooks saluted and cupped his silver hands. In a shimmer of light and sound, a golden Heart appeared, floating in the Spook's hands. Jack was suddenly breathless as he held out his hand and received the Heart. It was warm. Jack knew it was Ann's. He just knew.

"God, I hope this works…" Jack said, summoning his sword. With a final prayer, Jack pressed the heart against the flat of the blade. It sunk into the blade and disappeared. Jack thought he had failed, until he felt Ann's presence close to his own Heart within the blade. Jack could only just utter the only thing that came to mind.

"Good job lads…dismissed…go get patched up."

The Spook's disappeared. Jack's job was half done.

Jack walked out, interrupting Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Excuse me guys, but I think I'm done here. I want you both to know that…I have just found Ann's heart." Jack said, smiling. They both looked at each other for a second before pulling him into a hug. Jack didn't mind. He was on the verge of tears himself.

Jack made up his mind. He would return to life at Hollow Bastion. As much as he had his own job to do, his world was still in Darkness. He needed Sora to complete his quest first, and return the worlds to normal. Then there was the problem of actually _getting_ home.

Jack, now phased into existence, walked back to the place he called home with Cloud and Sephiroth.

"Cloud…don't tell anyone you saw me. Don't tell them I am here. I'll be around, but only in the shadows. It's better this way." Jack said, looking to the ground. He expected Cloud to argue.

"I understand. Thanks, Jack." Cloud said, resting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'll be there when you need me." Jack said, phasing out and moving away, watching Sephiroth and Cloud make their way into the house. Jack shrugged and pulled out his pistol. He fired off a grapple and ascended the tall wall surrounding the town. Is destination was clear. The dark castle past the swarms of Heartless. A dark place, for an even darker being.

"Okay…what is it with castles?" Jack asked aloud to no one as he cleaved the hundredth Shadow in two, clearing the entrance hall. The castle was deserted, bar the countless Heartless he fought to get in. Closing the doors, he looked over the hall. Smashed flower pots, crumbling pillars, cracked floor. One of the walls bore a scorch mark; Jack could almost feel the energy blast that caused it. Jack headed up the grand stairs. He could almost sense the past presence of a great Dark force. Jack continued through the maze of corridors and elevators until he came to a room like no other. The circular room was where Sora had sealed Hollow Bastions keyhole. Sora had told Jack all about this place. Jack stood before the artificial Keyhole and pondered its creation. Or so he tried.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice demanded. Jack spun round and found someone walking towards him from the doorway, past the holding capsules set in the wall. The figure reached the railing and jumped high over Jack. Jack pulled out his gun and held it in front of the newcomer's face the moment he landed. Jack noticed the stranger was dressed in a long black coat, with a hood covering his face.

"You first." Jack said, cocking the gun.

"I am…" the figure haltered. He lowered his hood. Jack saw the silvery hair. He saw the blindfold bandana.

"Riku…" Jack said, the name coming from memory.


End file.
